Mina and the Count
by kittenkvs
Summary: Hermione develops a crush on Blaise, Ginny has a crush on another Slytherin. They try to work together to get the boys' attentions but can't do it till Harry and ron! meant to be a sister story to a Drarry fic I haven't yet written. This is the story of Hermione and Blaise because I love the pairing and I've been experimenting. Let me know what you think! HGBZ HPDM vampire!Blaise
1. Chapter 1

Mina and the Count

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: Drarry is a featured side pairing but not the main feature. The main pairing is Hermione/Blaise.

A/N: This story is not one of my best. I feel like it's a bunch of one shots who happen to semi sort of follow a plot. However, I adore HG/BZ. Why? I have no idea. I have a thing for Blaise I suppose and in my mind Blaise has a thing for strong women like his mother and Hermione. I also try to keep Draco and Blaise as friends. So, let me know what you think, I had to try very very hard not to make this completely Drarry.

Harry huffed as Hermione cast Ginny a questioning look, Ginny nodded and they left. He looked to Ron who seemed to be gazing at his porridge as if he were going to propose; in actuality, he was trying not to laugh at Harry.

"It's not funny, Ron! I'm a better flyer than Ginny. What the hell?" Ron burst out laughing.

"Harry, mate, it's not skill. They're both girls! They've got that… group thing… they do, they can't help it!" he rolled his eyes at Parvati and Padma, "you do it too, don't deny it."

Hermione had asked Harry to help her learn to fly a broom. Now, however, she'd changed her mind and chosen Ginny. The decision had come out of nowhere and was confusing. Harry had also began to notice the two gathered in a corner or somewhere they couldn't be spied on, whispering.

"I think there's more to it." Harry frowned, grabbing his backpack, "I really do. Let's go watch, no harm in that."

"True enough!" Seamus crowed, grabbing his bag.

"First one that says anything less than supportive get's socked." Ron warned, grabbing his bag. Dean stood too and Neville, looking around, shrugged and decided to go. The entire 7th year Gryffindor boys room stood at varying levels of crouched, hunched together and peering around the doors when Blaise and Draco came around the corner.

"I think they're out of sight." Neville whispered.

"I don't know that we should be doing this." Seamus said in a warning tone, "they're dangerous." Blaise arched an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged and they walked closer, listening.

"Seamus is right," Dean nodded, "if they catch us spying, they'll hurt us really badly."

"What are you?" Ron growled, "Hufflepuffs? What if they need our help?"

"Everyone shut up!" Harry demanded, "they're not going to hex us. They'll ask us to leave first, and then we will. We're just going to go down there like real bloody men, sit down, and watch. That's it."

"Then why are you hiding too?" Neville asked. Seamus nodded,

"Nev has a point, oh great leader, you're just as scared as we are."

"Whatever. Come on, Ron, let's just go." Harry bravely pushed open the doors and stepped out, the others following. Draco snickered as they still appeared to be frightened.

"I wonder who they're so afraid of?"

"A good question, amico, let's find out." Blaise grinned and they followed the Gryffindors out. If anyone had bothered to watch they would have found it hilarious. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley attempted to hide from everyone, the Gryffindor boys attempted to hide from Hermione and Ginny, and the two Slytherin boys attempted to hide from every single Gryffindor, girls included. Each group was slipping through the Hogwarts grounds, trying not to be seen. Rubeus Hagrid happened to glance out and see them but only shook his head and went back to chopping fire wood.

The Gryffindor boys calmly walked out to the edge of the Quidditch Pitch and sat to watch. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It's the girl Weasley and Granger, that's what they fear." Draco said with shock, "unbelievable."

"I believe that the girl Weasley is attempting to teach the Granger girl to fly." Blaise replied, head tilted toward his friend, "I think we should watch, it could prove amusing."

"Agreed." Draco smirked. Both Slytherins sat down, spotted by the males but not the girls who hadn't seen anything. Harry shook his head and, as they weren't causing any harm and were highly outnumbered, no one said a thing.

Ginny did slow circles with Hermione. They'd practiced several times and Hermione was a fast learner, as usual. She, for some reason, could not get the broom to come up. However, if she simply mounted it and kicked off, she had much fewer problems.

"There you are, Mione!" Ginny grinned, "you're getting it, sure enough!" Hermione beamed back at her friend, a slight blush on her cheeks,

"Think so, Gin? Am I ready to try the Quaffle?"

"Of course! Listen though," Ginny flicked her wand, calling the ball to her and catching it deftly without even looking, "if you don't think you can catch it, if you think you might fall, let it go. I'd rather call the quaffle back than rush you to the Hospital Wing. Remember, just don't look down."

"Got it," Hermione, who was terrified of heights, nodded. She locked her ankles together and slowly released the broom, keeping eye contact with Ginny the entire time. Ginny raised the ball and waited. Hermione nodded, "ready," and caught it. Ginny beamed,

"wonderful! Now, throw it back." They did this several times before they progressed to moving the brooms while tossing it, and Ginny cheered her on, "perfect! You might be alright at this with some practice, 'Mione!"

On the ground Ron burst into laughter once Ginny called the quaffle, shoving Harry playfully,

"See, mate, you were all jealous and it had to do with positions! You're a Seeker!" Harry scowled at him, shushing him and turning back to the game,

"That may be true, Ron, but why does she want to learn this badly? I get flying but Quidditch? Why Chaser? I hope to Merlin she's not looking for a position, I'd have to turn her down."

"I thought Hermione hates Quidditch?" Neville asked. Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron all nodded and replied in unison,

"She does." So they turned back to watching, wands twitching as Hermione wavered quite a bit. The Slytherins snickered but said nothing within ear shot so they were grudgingly ignored. Then, Ginny spotted them.

"Hermione, don't look now, but we've got an audience." She rolled her eyes and tossed the Quaffle. Hermione caught it, throwing it back and frowned, glancing down. She cried out, having seen the Slytherins and grabbed her broom as Ginny threw the Quaffle. Then, she made a mistake. Ginny hadn't thrown it hard but she flinched away, leaning back. Instantly, the quaffle fell and Hermione's broom reacted, swerving. "Don't panic!" Ginny wailed, "don't panic!"

Instantly, on the ground, Harry and Ron were running for the equipment shed, grabbing brooms and in the air.

"Control it, Hermione!" Ginny called out, trying to dodge in and sweeping back so as not to make it worse, "be still! You own the broom, it doesn't own you!" Harry and Ron hovered down on either side of her from above and pushed her down, taking control. The Slytherins were leaving, heads tossed back as they laughed their arses off. Hermione snarled, shoving Harry,

"What were they doing here?!" Ginny spun, brown eyes searching out the two Slytherins and gasped, turning back and clearly expecting an explination.

"They saw us leave, I imagine they followed us to be nosy! We just wanted to watch, 'Mione!" Harry protested, feelings a little hurt. Ginny growled, fists clenched and Ron stepped back, away from her.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Ginny howled, shoving Ron anyway, "LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE!" She then grabbed Hermione's arm, "come on, 'Mione, let's go on to the library then."

"Right." Hermione growled, glaring at all of them.

"What's her problem then?" Ron growled, "and when does Ginny want to go to the library?!"

"Hermione's been tutoring her." Neville said, "you didn't know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was pacing the common room, book in hand, while Ginny sat tentatively on the couch. It wasn't really sitting, it was more of a perch, listening intently. Slowly, everyone else had gathered around to watch. Hermione was reciting potions ingredients.

"F is for Frogs Breath, to make your poison undetectable."

"F is for Frogs Breath, to make my poison undetectable." Ginny repeated.

"U is for Unicorn Hair, the main ingredient in Veritasseum."

"U is for Unicorn Hair, the main ingredient in Veritasseum."

"What is Deadly Nightsade?"

"Belladonna, used as a relaxant and can also kill."

"What is Veritasseum commonly known as?"

"Truth Serum."

"Very good. Are you finding anything interesting about this?" She turned and closed the book, putting it in her bag. Ginny considered this before nodding,

"I don't think the brewing is interesting, it's rather tedious. The theory behind it could be exciting though. What's next, more Chasing? Ballroom dancing?" She leaned back, shooting a glare around the room, "What are you lot staring at!?" They all looked away.

"I don't know." Hermione replied, choosing to ignore the others, "ballroom dancing would actually be nice but neither of us can and I'm not letting anyone else in, are you?"

"No. So, then, what? I start spouting Potions theory while you practice Chasing?"

"No, it's not enough, clearly." Hermione frowned, "we'll figure it out."

Things got even stranger when, at breakfast, Hermione and Ginny showed up in makeup. It was nicely done but not like them. Then, for absolutely no reason at all, they got frustrated and stalked out. Harry looked to Ron but Ron was already looking at him. Both shrugged and went back to breakfast. That day at lunch, Hermione jumped to her feet,

"Ginny! I've got it!"

"You do?" Ginny asked, frowning. She sat down her fork, "go on."

"We're going to get help. From a Slytherin. I don't know which Slytherin yet, I haven't thought that far. Daphne Greengrass looks like a good choice though, you think?" Ginny leaned around her, looking up and down the Slytherin table. Daphne Greengrass was one of Draco's lot, with dark brown hair that always fell about her in perfect waves. She didn't wear too much makeup like Pansy, and resembled a china doll with big dark green eyes. Ginny looked back to Hermione,

"That'll work on several levels. She was a Chaser for Slytherin… fourth year? Third, maybe? She knows the game. I don't know about her Potion skill but she's got other attributes we could use."

"Alright, you're dragging the Slytherins into this, I'd like to know what's going on." Ron said.

"We are bettering ourselves," Hermione replied, "honestly, Ron, mind your business."

"You can't better yourself by taking any help from them!" Seamus squawked. All were clearly ignored. Hermione and Ginny gathered their things and approached the Slytherin Table. Gryffindor watched on in horror.

"I can't breathe." Ginny whispered, "is he looking at me?"

"Not yet, they haven't seen us." Hermione whispered back, both holding their heads high, "just remember, focus on Daphne, no one else."

"Can you breathe?"

"Yes but my heart is about to come out of my chest, I'm sure of it- they've seen us." Slowly, one by one, every Slytherin turned to face them. Some looked irritated, others looked bewildered and all the rest appeared not to give a damn. Hermione ignored her true target, head held high as she and Ginny stopped behind Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott. Daphne seemed to realize they were looking at her then and straightened from her lazy posture (a bit like a draped cat) and leaned over,

"May I help you?"

"I hope so," Hermione replied, focusing on keeping complete and total eye contact with only Daphne. That alone was a bit intimidating but better than the alternative by far, "we would- Ginny and I- be interested in speaking with you whenever its convenient, Daphne. We would like to be taught a few things…at the very least, interview you."

"On what?" Daphne countered, frowning gently, "most likely, no time is convenient."

"Fashion." Ginny replied, having found that she was, in fact, a Gryffindor and gathered that courage finally, "fashion, spells, your general heritage as a pureblood female and what that includes. That sort of thing." Everyone froze, all of their expressions strange.

"Why, Daphne," Theodore Nott cooed, "I think that was a compliment. Of all the girls they could have chosen, they chose you." Ginny subconsciously stepped away from him.

"I see." Daphne leaned back, retaking her lazy posture because there was no threat. Daphne really was pretty Hermione thought, in a delicate yet dangerous way. It reminded her strangely of someone else and that helped her as Daphne said, "why me?"

"Because we can't exactly ask Narcissa can we?" It was both flattering and showed knowledge of respected pureblooded women. Daphne perked up,

"Narcissa….?"

"Malfoy." Hermione replied, pointing to Draco, "Draco's mum." Ginny seemed to catch on instantly and nodded,

"She's pretty and pureblooded too."

"I'll tell her you said so." Draco smirked, "what is this? I mean, really? You might as well come out with it."

"Alright, you want the truth?" Ginny asked, "we really are just curious. It's beneficial knowledge."

"Beneficial, how?" Daphne asked suspiciously. Oh, Ginny's face said, you actually picked up on that.

"Fine," the red head chirped, "if you won't teach us, we'll go somewhere else."

"That is certainly agreeable." Daphne replied, revealing that she had no intentions of helping in the first place.

"Wait! Oh, I'm glad I thought of Narcissa!" Hermione crowed, unable to contain her excitement, "Ginny! I have an idea!"

"What? Or who? What?" Ginny asked, eyes lit with excitement. Hermione grabbed her hand and they heard as she pulled the redhead to the head table,

"If we can't get Narcissa, we'll go for the same blasted thing!" The Slytherins looked to Draco who shrugged,

"They picked you, Daphne, I'm not in this." He did, however, want to know who was as good as his mother.

"Headmaster!" Hermione gasped, sliding to a stop in front of his chair. He sat up from where he appeared to be both playing with his food and watching the students (especially these two) interact.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, how may I help you?"

"I think we should have etiquette lessons, sir." Hermione blurted, "optional of course. A lot of us are going to go on to work at the Ministry and places like that where there are large social functions and the like. The majority don't know how to act at those things, if you'll recall our dancing lessons and the like from the Yule Ball. Again, it should be entirely optional, only for those who want to learn and maybe only a week or two? Please, sir, please?"

He leaned back, fully aware that many, many eyes were on him. The Great Hall was starting to go quiet in an attempt to see what was going on. Ginny's eyes got big and she pouted at him cutely,

"please, sir?"

"I see, and who would you have me get to teach this position?"

"Andromeda Tonks!" Hermione said proudly, clearly having been waiting for that very question, "if you tell her Ginny and I begged and pleaded, she might even do it for free!" He considered this as well, eyes twinkling. He was no fool, he knew they were up to something. Still, it wasn't a bad idea and could be fun and interesting in any case.

"If you can find a sizeable class, I will allow it."

"Right now?" Ginny asked. He nodded. She looked to Hermione, "he said now."

"Ummmm," Hermione turned and ran to Luna, the entire Great Hall quiet and listening now. "Luna, would you take an optional class for etiquette with me and Ginny? It would be fun!" Luna smiled and nodded before joining Ginny at the front. Cho huffed but went. Then Parvati, Lavender, and Padma joined. Hermione turned, searching people out while the Gryffindor boys attempted to be invisible. "Oh don't be ridiculous." She scoffed, "you'll always be useless at this stuff… Amanda! Hannah?" Both girls went and joined. She turned, "that's nine, Professor, how many do I need?"

"If you think she will agree to it, nine will do, I'm sure." Albus smiled. People began to whisper, wondering who Hermione and Ginny had suggested but not a soul would come off of the name.


	3. Chapter 3

A shorter version of Narcissa Malfoy entered the Great Hall first. Her hair had long since gone white. There was something about this woman that suggested age though it was hard to see, maybe her eyes. She had a slim waist, small breasts and curvy hips and just the slightest trace of wrinkles around her gray eyes. She wore a satin dress in green, silver and blue and scanned the crowd with startling gray eyes. Draco Malfoy lept to his feet which was even more startling and rushed to her side, offering his arm. She nodded and took it kindly.

"You're such a good boy, Draco."

"Yes, Gran." He replied calmly, glaring around and daring anyone to tell her differently. Behind them, the Great Hall doors opened,

"Forgive me, Mother, that woman at the Leaky always wants to talk." She smiled. Her hair was black and curly though the resemblance was clear. She wore her hair pinned back by silver snakes, wore a black dress with green trimming and had a grace and deadliness that every Slytherin girl wished to possess. "Who is this, Mother….ah, Draco, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Andromeda, Draco; Draco, Andromeda." The shorter woman said, "play nice, Draco."

"Yes, Grandmother." Hermione practically fell out of her seat and Ginny was prying Lavender off of her, fighting to get up.

"Drommy!" Andromeda turned, one delicate eyebrow arched and smiled, opening her arms,

"My girls!" she put an arm around both, "Mother, this is Hermione Granger and this is Ginerva Weasley." The woman nodded politely to both and kept on, headed for the Head Table. Albus stood and came around to greet the older woman, bowing to her a bit at the waist. She nodded to him too.

"Mrs. Black, will you be joining Andromeda in her teaching?"

"I will not." She replied, "I came to speak with Draco, if that is quite alright, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Certainly." Albus nodded.

"Just ignore her." Andromeda said out of the corner of her mouth to both girls, "she's playing nice. Like Siri plays dead." Both girls snickered and they left.

"It seems you grow more beautiful by the day, Andromeda." Dumbledore smiled. She rolled her eyes,

"Yes, Albus, I will stay for approximately two weeks." She turned to the Hall, "Students! My name is Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. Would those of you who wished to learn from me in etiquette please join me now?"

"You look like a Slytherin!" someone called. She turned, head snapping in that direction.

"That would be because I am a Slytherin. Now, how many do we have?" Luna floated up to her proudly. "Is that all? Albus told me there were nine of you." No one moved. "Albus, may I work with these three then?" He nodded. Cautiously, Lavender edged up to them to join. Andromeda nodded her consent. "This way then."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not WORKING!" Ginny nearly roared, slamming her book bag into a table. She hit again and roared, "I spouted Potions Theory in Professor Snape's class! I've pranced, I've dressed nicely, I've read books I don't give a damn about and do you know what I get?!" She hit the table again, "not a DAMNED THING!"

"Breathe, Ginny, breathe!" Hermione hissed. Andromeda arched an eyebrow.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive, what is it?" she asked, looking mischievous.

"That's why we asked you here." Hermione huffed, "we're trying to catch the eye of two pureblooded boys. Not just any purebloods but, well, pureblooded, you know?"

"Slytherins too, I'll bet." Andromeda said. Both nodded guiltily. "Ahh, dears, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Slytherins are a good choice. You've both met Lucius, yes?" Both grimaced but nodded. Andromeda laughed, "yes, perhaps Lucius was a poor choice. Still, make no mistake, should a hair on Draco's head be harmed, he would come down and hard. The last man that offended 'Cissy vanished, I believe it was Lucius, I just can't prove it. Pureblooded boys of that type are a good choice, if that is what you are into. They are…" her eyes scanned to the door where a group of pureblooded boys- Slythernis- were walking by as Luna and Lavender entered. "Actually," she stood, "I can use this." She hurried to the door, "Oh, Draco! Draco, who are your friends?"

Draco glared daggers at her but answered anyway,

"This is Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Thomas Rosier and Carrion Crowley."

"I see. Blaise, Theodore, Draco and Thomas; could I convince the four of you to assist me for a moment?" Andromeda asked, "you will not have to do anything but stand." Grudgingly, the four entered the room. Hermione and Ginny traded worried glances. Luna looked interested while Lavender looked moony eyed.

"Do you suppose any of them are single?"

"Don't be daft." Hermione spat, wrinkling her nose.

"Ladies," Andromeda said, "please approach the boys. Lavender, you go first. Today we are going to cover both observance and conversation. I want you to look at each boy and tell me what you would ask them about to start agreeable conversation."

"I would…" Lavender looked at Thomas, "ask him where he got his coat, and for Zabini… I don't know. Nott… do I know them or not?"

"Not."

"Ah… I would ask Nott about… I don't know, again. For Crowley, I would ask about his necklace and Malfoy… his boots. They're rather nice boots." Andromeda pinched her nose which caused Draco's lips to twitch.

"Everyone at this hypothetical place is probably wearing nice things, Lavender, you cannot always pick fashion. Luna, you're up."

"I would ask Thomas about where he got his earring, if it's special. I would ask Blaise about his accent and then… it's Italy, isn't it?" Blaise nodded, "I would ask Carrion about whose photo is in his locket, I suspect his twins. I would ask Draco about his ring, where he got it and who from."

"Closer," Andromeda nodded. "Hermione."

"I would ask Rosier about the pocket watch he's wearing, Zabini… er, I'd probably follow Luna on that one, Nott would definitely be whatever was going on around us. Crowley I would ask what purpose that bit of leather on his wrist serves and Malfoy… well, let's see." Hermione had never really examined Draco before. "The ring is a curious thing, definitely. Ah, assuming he's standing as he is now, I'd ask if he plays Quidditch because he has the same calluses as Harry and Ron from it."

"I play Quidditch." Blaise sighed.

"I can't see your hands." She said quietly, heading hurriedly back to Ginny who stepped up.

"I would ask about all of them about why they were at this supposed function, then go from there; drawing on their clothing and accessories or company. For example, let's say Zabini and Malfoy go to this function together, I would ask if they'd… known each other long?" Andromeda nodded,

"very good, Ginny, the closest of all. Observe," she approached Theo. "Hello, I am Andromeda Tonks."

"Theodore Nott." He replied, "but I go by Theo."

"Ah, Theo, why are you here, receiving an award?"

"Draco dragged me here."

"Draco? Have you known each other long?"

"Since we were eleven. I wouldn't tell anyone that." He smirked at Draco's scowl. Andromeda laughed politely,

"tell me, Theo, where did you get those lovely boots? Do they serve a purpose or just a statement?"

"Just a statement, thank you. They're dragonhide."

"I hear that dragonhide lasts indefinitely, is this true?"

"It is, but it can be rather costly." He nodded, "I suppose they also keep my feet safe from any spilled potions."

"Aha!" Andromeda smiled, "see, now you can easily strike up a conversation about potions! Try to avoid any controversial subjects, it's rude. Also, you don't have to know anything about Potions. Perhaps, you know someone who is in love with the art, perhaps you can bring up your own Potions Professor. However, take care to insult no one or attempt to pretend you know the art if you do not. For example," she turned back to Theo, "Potions? I was never any good at it, personally. Tell me, is it always so difficult? He would then reply and start a more in depth conversation you can follow. Do you follow me thus far?"

"Yes." The girls replied. She nodded and went on to Draco.

"I will use Draco as I know his breeding more clearly than the other three. Firstly, you must know who you are dealing with. Notice Rosier's posture, the way he is looking at us, his withdrawn stance. He does not wish to be here. Now, see Draco. Draco stands tall, shoulders back yet relaxed. His hands are in his pockets, he's observing us. He is safe to start conversation with. Passing the pleasantries, when he introduces himself, you may then go into breeding." She turned back to Draco, "Malfoy, you say? Any relation to Lucius Malfoy?"

"I am." He nodded.

"He doesn't give me how here. That means you avoid the subject of Lucius. Now, assume Draco had replied with 'I am, he's my father'. You then assume it is safe to continue conversation." She turned to Draco, "Isn't Lucius on the board of governors for Hogwarts?"

"He is," Draco nodded, seeing she wasn't going anywhere insulting, "among other things."

"Yes, I've seen him about the Ministry of Magic several times. He has a sort of commanding presence, I think. Tell me, he is always carrying that cane. It's rather lovely, is it a family heirloom?"

"It is." Draco smirked, "that cane belonged to my great great grandfather and was made from his parent's rings."

"How romantic!" Andromeda cooed, eyebrows raising, "were they very much in love?"

"They were."

"He pauses because he knows I am about to speak to you," she nodded approvingly, "Draco would make for easy and polite conversation. However, he was about to tell me the story of his great great great grandparents, a sign he was willing to talk. Now, let's pick on Mr. Zabini shall we? I'm sure you tire of people always picking up on Italy from you, do you not?"

"Si, I do." He nodded.

"Italy is terribly easy to pick out from him. To look at Blaise I would dare say he is Italian without having heard the accent or the last name. People tend to fall back on easy things like this. You want to appear more interesting, not fall back on those things. Ginny, give it a shot, will you?"

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley." She smiled at Blaise. He arched an eyebrow,

"Hello, I am Blaise Zabini."

"Terribly boring, this. Wouldn't you say?"

"I'm rather enjoying the commentary so far, but si, I would say it is a bit boring." Blaise nodded, leaning back a bit, "why are you here?"

"Ah, you see, my friend Hermione and I are usually at these things. It's a learning experience, you know, bettering ourselves and all that rot." Ginny smiled, "tell me, Blaise, do you have any brothers?"

"I do!" Blaise nodded, interested in where this was going more than the actual question, "I have three brothers."

"You're blessed then." Ginny told him, "I have six brothers, all older. Perhaps that's why we're a bit bored? It's not exactly as exciting as brothers terrorizing you."

"Very good, Ginny!" Andromeda nodded, "you pulled from your own experience, searching for something in common. However, you don't want to do too much of that if you can't find something. If he continues to answer no, move on. If he wished to continue conversation, he would bring up a topic. Boys, we sincerely thank you for your services, you may go." All of them filed out quickly, glad to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

"I rather fancy Zabini." Lavender said with a shiver, "it's that accent."

"Zabini?" Padma scowled, "Zabini has that creepy sort of shadow thing going on. I'd much rather have Nott."

"Nott isn't bad but Draco?" Parvati sighed, "I don't care if he is a prat, he's beautiful."

"You're all barking." Hermione growled.

"You're just jealous because they'd never look at you." Lavender sneered.

"Just go on and talk to one of them then!" Ginny shrilled, pushing the classroom door open, "I'll bet you get turned down or hexed to bits!"

"I would not!" Lavender squawked.

"You would!" Hermione argued, "they're far too… er, hello, Andromeda."

"Ladies." Andromeda smiled, perched gracefully in her chair. Behind her, sitting at a desk were the three very Slytherins they'd just been discussing. "who is hexing who for what reason?"

"Er, see…" Ginny rocked back and forth on her heels, "we were talking about… reporters and… Harry and… Ron."

"Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded.

"So, then, who are we hexing to bits?" Nott asked, smirking.

"Lavender, Padma and Pavarti." Luna answered. She raised her eyebrows when the three gasped, "what? Was I not supposed to say that?"

"For what reason are we hexing you?" Blaise asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing."

"I don't recall."

"Nor do I."

"Told you." Ginny sang, putting down her bag, "bits. Little tiny bits." Lavender, taking this as a challenge, sat down her things and strolled over, leaning over to Blaise. She batted her eyelashes,

"What are you doing this weekend?" He leaned back and away from her, wrinkling his nose,

"hexing." Behind him, Theo and Draco snickered. Lavender huffed and stomped off with a,

"I thought you were creepy anyway."

"You're not creepy." Theo assured him teasingly, patting his hand, "you're mysterious."

"I'd rather be creepy." Blaise replied dryly. Behind them, Ginny and Hermione snickered. Andromeda rolled her eyes and stood,

"I'm actually glad that incident happened. The boys here volunteered to assist me today on what you should look for in real gentlemen. It is possible you will eventually meet someone at one of these things that strikes your fancy or invites you to go to some other function. You want to avoid any odd behavior and remain safe." Leaning in the door with Ron behind him, Harry snorted. Ginny's hand shot up,

"I have a question!"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Does stalking count as odd behavior, Andromeda?" she asked.

"Yes, Ginny, stalking is odd behavior. Harry, Ron, may I help you?"

"We wanted to watch." Ron obviously lied, "see if we'd like these… lessons, before you go, Drommy."

"I'm sure." She said doubtfully, "go sit." She waved at a desk on the far side of the room, "no commentary and be only observant." They both smirked at Hermione and Ginny as they passed, determined to find out what was going on. Hermione huffed at Ginny who nodded.

"Alright, Blaise, since you would prefer to be 'creepy' I will have you be our creepy gentleman. Draco, I will have you be our dangerous gentleman. Theo, you will be our gentleman." She smiled, "please, all of you, come up front. Begin your mingling, ladies, but say nothing. Just observe. Once you detect something wrong, let me know."

They stood amongst each other, smiling and chatting randomly, watching the boys. Hermione laughed as Blaise got too close and sniffed Ginny making her squawk.

"Andromeda! Blaise is being super creepy!"

"Tone down the creepy, Blaise," Andromeda said firmly, amused, "though I've had that happen more than once."

"Draco is staring at me." Hermione said, "I don't like it."

"Exactly, follow that feeling." Andromeda nodded. A few moments later, Draco approached Lavender and held out his arm,

"I am about to leave this terrible class." He flashed her a charming and dazzling smile, "care to come with me?"

"Sure!" Lavender said, casting a smug look at Hermione and Ginny as she took his arm. Halfway to the door, he looked back,

"Andromeda, should I knock her over the head now or just outside the door?"

"Generally the dangerous gentleman waits till he's outside." Andromeda replied, "Lavender, pay attention to your surroundings." Draco snickered and got free, rejoining them. Hermione and Ginny gave Lavender the same smug look. Theo was chatting amicably with Padma and Blaise came up, just standing there, staring.

"Andromeda!" Padma wailed. Blaise burst out laughing with Draco and moved away from the group to stare from there at each of them.

"Notice how Blaise is separated from the crowds, you want to avoid this." Andromeda pointed out, "see how Draco is appearing nervous. You must watch for these things. Posture is important as well. Notice how Draco and Blaise appear too forward or too withdrawn. Notice how their hands stay in their pockets."

"I don't see the difference!" Ron called from the back, "they're all a bit creepy!"

"That's it!" Ginny stamped her foot, drawing her wand, "I'll just never get any nieces or nephews from that one!"

"Andromeda!" Ron wailed.

"Hex him." Blaise whispered, "hex his arms off." Ginny spun, actual curiosity alight on her face.

"Do you know a spell that does that? Teach me!"

"Andromeda!" Ron wailed.

"You know what?" Hermione huffed, accio'ing her bag, "this is useless."

"No!" Ginny wailed, running to grab her things as Hermione looked to Andromeda,

"Drommy, I appreciate the effort, I really do. However, for clear reasons, it was a bad idea. I am going to go to the Quidditch Pitch and pretend I can fly." On the end note, her voice cracked.

"Hermione," Andromeda frowned gently, "don't-" Hermione dragged her sleeve across her wet eyes,

"and if I find any boys stalking me, so help me, I'll end up expelled."

"I HOPE YOU'RE ALL BLOODY HAPPY!" Ginny howled as her friend ran out the door, "terrible, Ron and Harry, I'm telling MUM!" and she slammed the door behind her. Ron looked to Harry, horrified.

"Oh you think Molly is bad?!" Andromeda demanded, "I am telling Padfoot! Right this instant! And the twins! Class dismissed!" and she swept out, head held high.

"Oh, Potttterrrr," Theo sang, "that sounds like you're gonna geeeeet it."


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back soothingly as she sobbed, hands over her face.

"It's because I'm a muggle born!" she wailed, falling into Ginny, "none of this will ever work!"

"Now she gets it." Pansy Parkinson sneered. Blaise Zabini, at her side, scowled.

"Let that be a lesson, girl Weasley, Granger, in how not to act publicly. Merlin, Pansy, that was bloody rude, you're worse than Draco."

"I am not!"

"You are." He strolled over and crouched in front of Hermione who turned away, head on Ginny's shoulder, "Granger, look at me."

"How do you say no in Italian?"

"No."

"No."

He snickered,

"Granger, you shouldn't let other people's opinions affect you like this, si? Especially rude people like Pansy and Draco." He waited patiently for her to look at him but she wouldn't.

"It's not Pansy or Draco. They're just snobs." She huffed.

"I see." He nodded, "agreed then. If someone close to you has harmed you then, insulted where you come from, they are not worth your time. This is a fact." He then got back up and strolled off confidently, Pansy following behind and furious.

"Is he?"

"He's gone." Ginny nodded, bursting into laughter. Hermione shoved her, "he calls me girl Weasley, Hermione! That's hilarious!"

"It is not." Hermione scrubbed her face and then stopped, shrugging, "okay, it kind of is."

"Oh…oh no." Ginny moaned, looking out the window. Hermione spun. On the lawn outside, Harry and Ron were running, a huge black dog chasing them and barking. She burst out laughing and jumped up, hauling her bag onto her shoulder,

"Let's go, Gin! The calvary has arrived!"

Both girls went running as quickly as they could, ignoring Albus Dumbledore laughing at their excitement as they spilled out of the castle and onto the grounds. They stopped, looking around frantically and then heard distant barking, so they took off in that direction. Several other Gryffindors were watching, laughing their heads off. Sirius Black, in the form of Snuffles, had treed Harry and Ron. However, it just made them respect the two Gryffindor girls as they ran in.

"Look out, Mione!" Seamus warned, "Ron says it bites!"

"Oh it doesn't bite." Ginny scoffed, kneeling, "c'mere Snuffles! How'd you get here?" Snuffles turned from where he was trying to climb the tree after the other two boys and barked at them excitedly, wagging is tail. Both girls gushed and cooed and petted, scratching behind his ears.

"I see yeh've found Snuffles." Hagrid laughed, "ol' Remus brought 'im by for me teh watch while he goes outta town. Says he eats too much, I reckon."

"He's a good boy, yes he is." Hermione cuddled Snuffles, "Hagrid, he may have fleas. Do you have something for that?"

"I reckon I could whip somethin' up." Hagrid nodded.

"Come on Snuffs." Ginny cooed, "let's get you fixed up, yeah?" Both girls glared heatedly at Ron and Harry who climbed and jumped down, now thoroughly ignored by Sirius prancing between the two girls. Once in the cabin, he morphed, hugging both boys first,

"Now listen here, you made my two favorite girls cry. Don't do it again or I won't let you outrun me next time." He said, ruffling their hair. He then turned to the girls and pulled them both to him, "don't you worry, ladies, Andromeda told me everything. I certainly won't tell, not even Harry or Ron. I'm here to help."

"Help?" Hermione asked, "how?"

"Why, Hermione, I can do anything!"

"You're sure this will work?" Hermione asked.

Growl.

"I… I don't know how to talk to him though."

Growl.

"Fine, fine, I know. Alright," Hermione lifted her chin and stepped out of the shadows. Blaise Zabini sat not far off in the library, reading. At least, that's what the pilfered Marauders Map said. Hermione approached coolly and leaned on the table. Blaise looked up and his eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"Hello." Hermione smiled, "may I ask you a question?"

"You may." Blaise nodded curiously.

"Ginny isn't… doing very well… teaching me. I… I don't like Quidditch all that much. I would still like to learn though and I find that Chasing seems the easiest for me. I'm sure if I ever found the urge to play, that's the position I'd want. I thought, maybe, a different approach? Could you help me?"

Blaise tilted his head curiously and closed his book, leaning back and folding his hands on the desk,

"I cannot."

"Because I'm a muggle born?" She asked.

"No. I cannot help you because you are a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin. You are best friends with Harry Potter, I am best friends with Draco. The potential for drama and chaos is too high and does not interest me."

"I see." She nodded, "could you perhaps suggest a book then?"

"I can." He nodded, "this way." He stood and led her down the aisles, occasionally looking back as though he expected her to disappear. "I have never been approached by a Gryffindor female before, I find that I am… how you say, too creepy?" he laughed as he stopped, scanning the shelves for a specific book, "you are very brave, Granger, for attempting this. However, it does not sit well with me. You have Dean Thomas as a Chaser, why not ask him?"

"Because Dean is an ass, to be quite frank. You aren't creepy, Zabini, the Hufflepuff Chasers are creepy. I don't know the Ravenclaw ones and I'd rather not speak with Rosier."

"Not a high opinion of our Chasers, only the position?"

"Precisely, it seems sort of… graceful, I suppose, and strategic all at once. Beaters are crass and Seekers just… sit there."

"Agreed then, ah, here you are." He handed her a book, 'Chasing Chasers: Quidditch Theory'.

"Grazi." She offered, hoping that was right before hurrying off. Sirius whined and slipped out of his dark spot. She nodded, shrugging, "it's okay, Pads, I get it. It is the potential for too much chaos. I don't know how I got talked into this anyway." Snuffles made a choking sound, his laugh and she laughed too, "I know! Ginny Weasley, negotiator extraordinaire! She could be a law wizard. I suppose that's what comes with having so many siblings."

"Granger!"

"Busted talking to a dog." She muttered, turning. Blaise caught up and handed her the book she'd brought in,

"You left this…were you just conversing with a dog?"

"I was," she said proudly, scratching the top of Snuffles head, "he's my friend, Zabini, he's not just a dog."

"Indeed. Bye, Granger." And he returned to the library.

"Chaos and crazy." She giggled, "I should have been a Black." Sirius laughed again.


	7. Chapter 7

JUST FOR GOOD MEASURE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

"Oh my! Merlin! Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed at the morning post, pointing to a blue Fwooper, "look, Gin! Look, Asia replied already!" Ginny's head snapped up to watch the Fwooper swoop and dive and laughed,

"Eleven years old and she has a Fwooper?!"

"Her parents are doctors." Hermione nodded, "the high priced kind. She's bloody rich."

"Who is Asia?" Ron asked.

"My cousin, she's distant but we were close before they moved to America." Hermione replied, catching the package, "she's also muggle born, just really found out I suppose."

"What'd she send?" Ginny asked. Hermione tore open the package and stuck her head in, shuffling around. Hermione cried out and pulled out a little sort of glass box.

"Is that a bloody iphone?!" Harry hissed, "Hermione, those are illegal!"

"It's actually a lot like an iphone." Hermione nodded, "but it's not, it's perfectly legal. I'd say it's more like an ipod because the calling feature doesn't go overseas. She told me about it in her last letter. Still, it's really amazing. Let's see…" Hermione dug in the box and pulled out a letter, sitting down.

"Read it out loud." Ginny grinned, "what else has the found? They're so different over there!"

"Dear Hermione, I miss you, cuz. Your friend Ginny sounds awesome and yeah, school is good here. I'm still suffering a little culture shock from muggle to witch, but whatever. I'm glad things are well with you. Skip…skip….skip… skip… I've found something else interesting here, toilets that flush people. Do you have those? If so, tell me you've never been in one, that's gross. I put some music from my ipod on your goblusic. That's such a stupid name for it but whatever. It was difficult to do too, so you owe me some chocolate frogs. I wonder why we don't have those over here and what do you… skip… skip… skip I think I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team. I think it looks like fun. I hope to hear from you soon. Love always, Asia Granger."

"What'd you skip?" Lavender asked. Hermione cast a spell, setting the letter on fire and let it burn in her now empty plate. "My!" Lavender scoffed. Hermione dug into the box and pulled out a sort of string with little nubs on it.

"I think these are the headphones. Here, Gin, put one in your ear, you know like an extendable ear. You can hear the music and I can hear it and no one else can." Ginny nodded and did it.

"Did she dedicate this one?"

"Yes, to… er, me. It's called 'roll up'."

"Go." Ginny grinned bobbing her head about as the music they couldn't hear played. She began to giggle, listening with her Hermione, "it's so perfect!" Hermione nodded excitedly, handing some more of the little balls out so the others could listen. Neville hated it instantly and so did Harry and Ron. Seamus and Dean were having a good time though, bouncing in their seats.

"Your cousin has good taste in music!"

"I don't even know what he's saying mostly!" Seamus said, "but I love it!" Hermione and Dean laughed at him.

"Dean," Hermione laughed, "I bet you'll love this one. It's for both… of us, Gin. It's called Look At Me Now." Ginny grinned, showing all her teeth as she did.

"An appropriate name, go." Ron scowled,

"Why does he care so much about paper?"

"It's money, mate!" Dean laughed. Harry shook his head. Ginny looked over at the box,

"What's Cop Car?"

"She's making fun of us for that one. Ready?"

"Go." Ginny began to giggle, leaning on Hermione's shoulder and crooning, "I fell in love in the back of a cop car." Hermione laughed,

"Really though, I don't know why I tell Asia anything. Come on, let's go practice. I got to talk to Pads alone last night, I think you'd like to hear it and why I'm throwing in the towel."

"Alright," Ginny nodded. Hermione gathered the little headphones and pocketed them, headed for the Pitch.

"Hermione!" Harry slid into the common room, grabbed her and leaned in to whisper, "you wouldn't believe what I've just found out about our favorite Slytherin."

"What?" she paled, "who?"

"Malfoy." Then, louder, "I need you to help me find the right books, if I don't turn this in, Snape's gonna have my head."

"To the library!" She said excitedly, shaking her head at Ginny to show that it wasn't to do with their current love interests. As soon as they were outside the commons, Harry spun on Hermione, map in hand to make sure they were left alone.

"Malfoy has the Dark Mark."

"Bollocks!" she laughed, "Harry, he's no more than a git."

"No, he's not, Mione, he's a real live Death Eater." Harry said solemnly, checking the map. "I've known for a while. That's what-" he looked up, green eyes searching hers, "you gotta promise you won't tell, Mione. Dumbledore already knows and it's really important you don't tell anyone. I need to be able to talk to someone."

"Alright." She nodded, "go on."

"He got the mark last summer. Voldemort wants him to spy on us. He got worried when Belatrix suggested he might actually have to do something. You know, like kidnap one of us, hurt one of us. He came to me and we had a shouting match. He said we were just rivals, not enemies, not really. I thought about it and that makes sense. So now he's spying for us as well. We've become… friendly."

"Friendly?" she asked, frowning. She knew Harry was hiding something else. He nodded. "Harry, I'm proud of you for your maturity, and impressed by his. What else is going on? I can tell-"

"Hermione, I'm gay." Harry blurted in one gush like it just spilled out of him. His eyes went wide with fear and he drew back, staring at her. Suddenly, Hermione was struck by the hilarity of the situation and burst out laughing.

"You said 'friendly', Harry! That's more than friendly!"

"You don't care?"

"I don't give a damn, Harry! Are you mad?" she laughed, hugging him, "Ginny knows my secrets but you're my best friend, Harry! I don't care what you do as long as you're safe! So, tell me what's been happening! Does he treat you well?"

"Yeah," Harry blushed, "believe it or not, he's actually a real gentleman behind closed doors."

"Come on!" she grabbed his arm and they sat against the stone wall, watching the map and talking the entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

"and Harry said you could tell me?" Ginny asked, landing and sliding off her broom. Hermione nodded, pulling her sweaty hair off her neck,

"I told him you'd understand. Ron wouldn't, but you would. He just wants someone to talk to because Draco has Theo and Blaise. I told him you'd understand and that, if he had two, you should as well." She frowned, "but still, Blaise told me no when there wouldn't be any drama between Harry and Draco, and he knew it. Not any real drama, anyway."

"I got Siri to help me too." Ginny nodded, packing up the Quaffles, "I spoke to Theo about a Potions assignment, asked for help."

"Oh? And?" Hermione asked, head lifted.

"I got shut down," Ginny nodded, "but, he said it was because it would be like cheating and that's not fair. He said he has problems letting people do their own work, he always wants to step in and tell them what to do. He also says that's not fair to others."

"Good on you, Gin, that was- uh oh."

"What's uh-oh?" Ginny asked, following Hermione's gaze, "uh-oh. That doesn't look good." Headed toward them on the deserted Quidditch Pitch was Harry. He looked furious and that look was aimed at them. Behind him were a none too happy Blaise, Draco, and Theo.

"It doesn't look good at all." Hermione replied, "I wonder what's happened?"

"Ron, maybe? Could he have found out?" Just then, Harry reached them, growling, "Harry, what's happened?"

"Who did what?" Hermione asked.

"You." Harry growled.

"Us?" Hermione frowned, taking a step back and scanning for Sirius, "what did we do?"

"You knew this whole time." He growled, "you know, Draco's bloody life is on the line!"

"We know that, Harry," Ginny said gently, "but we really don't know what you're talking about."

"We didn't do anything." Hermione nodded, "what makes you think we have?"

"You," he pointed to Hermione, "asked Blaise for help with Quidditch. You've never had a problem with Dean before. You," he pointed to Ginny, "asked Theo for help with Potions, something you could have easily done with Hermione. So what is it? What are you doing? Did you talk Andromeda down here for something? Have you lost your-"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, lip curled, "I asked for Blaise's help because I needed it and I asked before you told me about you and Draco."

"And Hermione's literally just told me." Ginny protested, "my potions really are shite you know."

"Bollocks!" Harry growled, "no one believes that."

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'VE BEEN-"

"Ginny, no!" Hermione wailed, terrified.

"RATHER BUSY TRYING TO GET BLAISE AND THEO'S ATTENTION BEFORE WE COULD HAVE KNOWN SHITE, HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'M SICK OF YOU STALKING US!"

"Ginny." Hermione moaned, hands covering her face, "Ginny, what have you done?" She glowered at the red head and Ginny gasped, covering her mouth and stared at the Slytherins. Hermione turned and bolted, too embarrassed to speak. Ginny let out a grinding growl and glared at Harry,

"We didn't do shite, you arsehole." And she shoved past the group, hauling arse after Hermione.

"That explains the Chaser position." Harry groaned, "and the etiquette lessons, the damned potions alphabet. They're trying to be impressive. Damned if I don't receive a howler from Molly Weasley."

"This is… not what I expected." Draco agreed, seeing other students coming, "we'll talk about it later. Sod off, Potter!"

"Get bent, Malfoy!"


	9. Chapter 9

"One more flight then." Hermione sighed heavily, setting down her bag. "All by myself, to prove I can do this. Stay and make sure I don't get harmed?" The huge black dog next to her huffed and tossed its head as if to say she were daft for even asking. She grinned and scratched his ears, "after this, I'm done with him, Snuffles. He'd never care anyway and I feel stupid for trying."

She climbed on her broom, borrowed from Harry and began to circle the Quidditch Pitch, gaining speed and slowing down. She swayed from side to side, went up and down, all of the basics.

"You're improving." Blaise's voice said and she squeaked. Before she could swerve and most likely go out of control, he grabbed her elbow to steady her, "was it the book?"

"If you've come to taunt me, please, I've done enough to myself." She replied coldly.

"I've not." He replied, dipping lower as she did, "I came to speak with you." Nodding, she landed and sat on the grass. Blaise stared as Snuffles slipped from the shadows, head low and teeth barred but not growling.

"Snuffles," she scolded fondly, "Blaise isn't going to hurt me. Go on back to Hagrid's." Snuffles sat, tilting his head and she shrugged, "I don't know, I'll probably tell you later. Go on, I haven't seen you eat anything in two hours." Huffing air at her, he turned and trotted off.

"Does that dog follow you everywhere?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, he's my friend, I told you."

"I suppose." He looked doubtful, "I will just come right out with it, Granger. Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

"I wouldn't call them- yes." She answered as he shot her a look that made her want to tell the truth if, for no other reason than to avoid further trouble.

"That is the way I understood it," he nodded, "I was actually present when Theo went to speak to girl Weasley. He was rather… I am sure she no longer holds such feelings. However, things were yelled and very possibly snarled, in your defense. You attempt to learn to be a Chaser for me, take etiquette lessons… all of this to get my attention?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds a bit pathetic." She groused, looking out over the Pitch and admiring it's beauty in the dark.

"And the crying, I thought of this on my own- it was nothing the girl Weasley said, over being muggle born; that was because I wasn't noticing you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She admitted, flushing, "are we quite done?"

"No, we are not. I would like to know why." Blaise replied, "what is it that… why not Draco? I understand Crabbe and Goyle, but the others do very well…" he grinned as she snorted, covering her face.

"I'm as humiliated as I can be, so why not? I don't know why, Blaise, not really. You're sort of… graceful, I suppose, in a dominant… sort of way? It shows on a broom. You're quiet but intelligent and you speak when needed. You're terribly fit and have pretty eyes. You're just.. I don't know, Blaise, a lot of Hogwarts girls have a crush on you."

"Si, yet none of them attempt to get my attention."

"Bollocks, I've seen Lavender practically throw herself on you!"

"Brown?! Ugh, she is a bit… disgusting, to be honest, slavering all over people. Others say 'oh, Blaise! I love your accent, what is it? French?' and I don't think it's that many." She laughed out loud.

"It's a lot."

"I fail to see-"

"A lot."

"I will take your word for it." He said with a tilt of his head to her, "you don't find me creepy?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, "I'm really sorry, Blaise. It was just… none of this would have ever happened if I'd kept my mouth shut. She mentioned Theo and I brought you up and… well, she somehow talked me into this. I thought it might work, but, well, I've realized the vast barrier between us. It was daft. Grazi, though, for not making fun of me. Good night."

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm, "pause for a moment, I am not yet finished unless you are tired?" she shook her head and he nodded, "Hermione, this is nothing to do with your heritage. You must understand I do not like muggles and I do not like muggle borns as a majority." She winced and his face softened as he reached out and pulled her hand free, placing it in both of his, "I will say, again, 'as a majority'. What attracts me to a woman is not her heritage though it is a plus, it is a strong woman who sees what she wants and goes for it. I adore women who do not need me to coddle them or hunt me like prey for my inheritance. Still, I am with Draco a lot. To date a muggle born could put him in danger, I know you understand that."

"Yes," she nodded, "I understand. You didn't have to lie, Blaise, I've heard you say some bad things I just thought I could change your mind-"

"Hermione! I will not beg, if that is what you wish. If this is your plan, you may go. If not, I would like to ask you a question."

"What?" she huffed, hugging her knees.

"May I kiss you?"

"What?" she frowned. He opened his mouth to repeat it and she frowned, "is this some kind of joke? You're out here with people…" she began to look for her tormentors. Blaise, apparently, had had enough,

"No, Hermione, I wish to court you; given that it is private to keep Draco safe!" Her head whipped around to stare and he glared, "you are a stubborn one. I like this quality. Now, may I kiss you?" His confidence was enough to drown in. She nodded, eyes wide, knowing she was still risking a cruel trick of some sort. Then, his lips were on hers, and it was everything she thought it might be and nothing she could have expected. Then, he stood, pulling her hand to his mouth to brush his lips across it.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked. He shook his head, picking up his broom and held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"You asked for my assistance, I will give it; provided, of course, you still want to learn?" She smiled and took his hand and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Then, she just grabs Zabini and says 'how's this for forward' and plants this huge kiss right on his mouth. I've never seen him with so much facial expression!" Amanda Turns laughed, a girl in Ginny's year. Ginny felt Hermione tense beside her. She and Blaise had been sneaking around for two weeks now and Ginny knew. At the chess board with Ron, Harry growled,

"no one wants to hear any damn thing about the Slytherins, Turns! Knight to B-7." Harry was angry, they could both tell; he was hurt for Hermione.

"I do," Ginny smiled, tapping one finger after the other on her thigh. She did that when she was counting hexes and jinxes she knew, "who did that? It takes a pair to just grab Zabini like that." Of course, Amanda had no idea how Ginny really meant that and nodded. At the chess board, Harry smirked. Hermione on the other hand was trying desperately to plan a route of escape before it got any worse.

"Daphne Greengrass." Amanda replied and it stung, deeply.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, snapping her book closed. Amanda, Lavender and the twins looked over to her, confused, "I forgot to take that book back. Madame Pince is going to be furious!" she lept up and hurried for the door.

"Want some company?" Harry called, trying not to look worried.

"I'm a big girl, Harry." She scolded, pushing through the door.

"Check mate, mate." She heard Ron chuckle. Hermione ran for the Quidditch Pitch where she was supposed to meet Blaise in twenty minutes anyway. She knew he wouldn't be there, there was no way he would think she hadn't heard about that. But maybe Sirius was. Sirius loved to run about the grass at night. Maybe she could talk him into biting Blaise; biting him hard. He'd have to leave then though. Then again, he'd warned them he might leave soon anyway. She flung down her bag and looked around, not seeing the huge dog. Huffing, she broke down and began to cry.

"Oh, Bella," Blaise cooed, getting down beside her five minutes later. He put a hand on her shoulder that she shrugged off. "Mia, do not do this to me, it hurts."

"Yeah, right." She snarled, "I didn't even think you'd show after practically making out with Greengrass in the damned halls!" she lept up, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, "you're so damned lucky I can't find my dog. He'd bite you so hard you wouldn't know what hit you. You stay away from me, Blaise Zabini."

He lept up, chasing her under the stands and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him,

"Bella! Stop this, I did not kiss her. You are correct, it did take place in the halls; however, it was she that kissed me, not the other way around. She did it forcefully, bella, I didn't want it. Did you not also hear I shoved her away?"

"No," Hermione pouted, lip quivering.

"Why do you think I would betray you?" he asked gently. She leveled him with a glare, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Because she's so damned pretty; she's a pureblood, a Slytherin…" her shoulders shook and she scrubbed at her face, "I… I've seen her on your arm, I've seen her watch you lately, I…you don't do things with me."

"I don't do things with you?" he asked, "Bella, I am out here flying with you regularly. We spend hours conversing. Tell me, what is it you wish me to do? What things am I not doing, exactly?"

"You don't… you're not like other boys. The most you do is hold my hand! You never… am I not attractive enough, Blaise? What is it?" He leveled such a heated glare at her that she shrank away.

"Bella," he ground out, cupping her face, "I find you very, very attractive. You far outshine any slag like Daphne. You would never pull such a disgusting stunt as she did today."

"That's a lie." She growled, pulling away, "since we started this, I've paid more attention to the rumors. From what I hear, you're a regular sex god in Slytherin. You've had plenty conquests. You're dating me and never once made a move."

"It is not a lie and you will not accuse me of lying," he snarled, "are you jealous, mia? Those girls, they were met needs, that is all they ever were. You are mine, you are a lady and I intend to treat you like one. You think," as he growled he advanced and she backed up, a little afraid, until they were well under the stands, "you think I am not attracted to you, bella? Do you believe that is how I feel?" He pulled her to him, crushing their bodies together and grabbed her hips firmly, lifting her against one of the support beams. Then, he wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt pushed all the way up and his erection noticeable, pressed firmly against her. "If you think I do not want you," he growled, pressing to make sure she felt it, "you are wrong. I want you every day." He growled in her ear, the knuckles of one hand trailing down her torso while the other firmly grasped her bottom, fingers spread out to keep her where she was. She gasped, pressing into him and he growled in return, crushing her mouth in a bruising kiss full of heat and tongues.

Then, just as suddenly, it was over, he pulled back and lifted her gently off of him at the waist, setting her down. He adjusted his robes, flattened her skirt and hair, and then he smiled brilliantly at her, giving her another soft kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and his crystal blue eyes stared at her intently.

"I'm sorry." She rasped, voice husky. He nodded,

"it is understandable, mia. Simply… do not doubt me so, si? You are no conquest, you are my lady. I will never betray you, of that I assure you. I do, however, want you. Forget Daphne, she is nothing."

"He hasn't done anything more than kiss you and hold your hand?" Sirius asked for clarification, whispering like a spy in Hermione's ear before sliding around her to get the basket of rolls. She nodded, making to reach for the salad under his arm,

"not much more. He's kissed me more once, because I doubted him."

"He's a true pureblood then, I approve." Sirius nodded, going over to set his arm loads on the table. She passed him with hers and nodded,

"thank you." No one at the table, except maybe Ginny, had any idea what was going on. They all spoke amicably about Quidditch, the school year so far and other things. They'd been at Grimmauld Place for three days but finding a secret place to talk was increasingly difficult with Ron and Harry around.

"His family is neutral you know." Sirius whispered, "that's a plus."

"I didn't know that." She frowned, shaking her head, "I like it though."

"Thought you might."

They then sat down to dinner as though nothing had happened. Hermione was generally quiet tonight, thinking about Blaise. What was Italy like at Christmas, what were his traditions, would he like his gift? She'd just made up her mind when the caterwauling charm went off. Sirius spun, casting the charm to let him see what Death Eater had set it off and how many. It was only Severus, staggering heavily with the weight of someone else in his arms. Then, they all noticed the shock of platinum hair.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed, scrambling for the door, "DRACO!"

Severus rushed past and up the stairs, unharmed. He was heading for his room and potions. "LUPIN!" he barked, "Can you administer these?"

"Yes." Remus nodded, rushing forward. Severus nodded,

"I must go, there is a student that needs me." He snarled at Harry, "had I known, this never would have happened." And he ran out. Realizing no Order member knew Harry and Draco were dating, Hermione ran to the edge of the stairs to listen, heart in her chest, as Severus called out,

"Seven, Zabini Terrace!" and vanished in green flame. Harry's heart wrenching sobs had her stiffening her resolve and running to his side, draping her arms around him. Ginny crouched, rubbing circles on his back. Sirius, who seemed to realize instantly, turned,

"Ron! I need your mum, tell her to get Poppy and hurry!" Casting a confused look at Harry, Ron ran from the room.

"S'my fault." Harry sobbed. Sirius scowled at him,

"Harry James Potter, it is not your fault. He's going to be fine."

"No, no, I made him a spy! I begged him to join the Order… this was never supposed to happen!"

"It is not your fault!" Remus barked. Hermione jumped up and pushed back her sleeves as Ron ran back in,

"What can I do?"

"Mum's on her way."

"Thank you, Ron. Hermione, tie him down. Ginny and Ron, get Harry out of here! I don't have time to wait for the anesthetic." Remus said gravely, "I need Severus."

"He's going after Blaise." Hermione said, voice dead.


	11. Chapter 11

"Then, she just grabs Zabini and says 'how's this for forward' and plants this huge kiss right on his mouth. I've never seen him with so much facial expression!" Amanda Turns laughed, a girl in Ginny's year. Ginny felt Hermione tense beside her. She and Blaise had been sneaking around for two weeks now and Ginny knew. At the chess board with Ron, Harry growled,

"no one wants to hear any damn thing about the Slytherins, Turns! Knight to B-7." Harry was angry, they could both tell; he was hurt for Hermione.

"I do," Ginny smiled, tapping one finger after the other on her thigh. She did that when she was counting hexes and jinxes she knew, "who did that? It takes a pair to just grab Zabini like that." Of course, Amanda had no idea how Ginny really meant that and nodded. At the chess board, Harry smirked. Hermione on the other hand was trying desperately to plan a route of escape before it got any worse.

"Daphne Greengrass." Amanda replied and it stung, deeply.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, snapping her book closed. Amanda, Lavender and the twins looked over to her, confused, "I forgot to take that book back. Madame Pince is going to be furious!" she lept up and hurried for the door.

"Want some company?" Harry called, trying not to look worried.

"I'm a big girl, Harry." She scolded, pushing through the door.

"Check mate, mate." She heard Ron chuckle. Hermione ran for the Quidditch Pitch where she was supposed to meet Blaise in twenty minutes anyway. She knew he wouldn't be there, there was no way he would think she hadn't heard about that. But maybe Sirius was. Sirius loved to run about the grass at night. Maybe she could talk him into biting Blaise; biting him hard. He'd have to leave then though. Then again, he'd warned them he might leave soon anyway. She flung down her bag and looked around, not seeing the huge dog. Huffing, she broke down and began to cry.

"Oh, Bella," Blaise cooed, getting down beside her five minutes later. He put a hand on her shoulder that she shrugged off. "Mia, do not do this to me, it hurts."

"Yeah, right." She snarled, "I didn't even think you'd show after practically making out with Greengrass in the damned halls!" she lept up, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, "you're so damned lucky I can't find my dog. He'd bite you so hard you wouldn't know what hit you. You stay away from me, Blaise Zabini."

He lept up, chasing her under the stands and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him,

"Bella! Stop this, I did not kiss her. You are correct, it did take place in the halls; however, it was she that kissed me, not the other way around. She did it forcefully, bella, I didn't want it. Did you not also hear I shoved her away?"

"No," Hermione pouted, lip quivering.

"Why do you think I would betray you?" he asked gently. She leveled him with a glare, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Because she's so damned pretty; she's a pureblood, a Slytherin…" her shoulders shook and she scrubbed at her face, "I… I've seen her on your arm, I've seen her watch you lately, I…you don't do things with me."

"I don't do things with you?" he asked, "Bella, I am out here flying with you regularly. We spend hours conversing. Tell me, what is it you wish me to do? What things am I not doing, exactly?"

"You don't… you're not like other boys. The most you do is hold my hand! You never… am I not attractive enough, Blaise? What is it?" He leveled such a heated glare at her that she shrank away.

"Bella," he ground out, cupping her face, "I find you very, very attractive. You far outshine any slag like Daphne. You would never pull such a disgusting stunt as she did today."

"That's a lie." She growled, pulling away, "since we started this, I've paid more attention to the rumors. From what I hear, you're a regular sex god in Slytherin. You've had plenty conquests. You're dating me and never once made a move."

"It is not a lie and you will not accuse me of lying," he snarled, "are you jealous, mia? Those girls, they were met needs, that is all they ever were. You are mine, you are a lady and I intend to treat you like one. You think," as he growled he advanced and she backed up, a little afraid, until they were well under the stands, "you think I am not attracted to you, bella? Do you believe that is how I feel?" He pulled her to him, crushing their bodies together and grabbed her hips firmly, lifting her against one of the support beams. Then, he wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt pushed all the way up and his erection noticeable, pressed firmly against her. "If you think I do not want you," he growled, pressing to make sure she felt it, "you are wrong. I want you every day." He growled in her ear, the knuckles of one hand trailing down her torso while the other firmly grasped her bottom, fingers spread out to keep her where she was. She gasped, pressing into him and he growled in return, crushing her mouth in a bruising kiss full of heat and tongues.

Then, just as suddenly, it was over, he pulled back and lifted her gently off of him at the waist, setting her down. He adjusted his robes, flattened her skirt and hair, and then he smiled brilliantly at her, giving her another soft kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and his crystal blue eyes stared at her intently.

"I'm sorry." She rasped, voice husky. He nodded,

"it is understandable, mia. Simply… do not doubt me so, si? You are no conquest, you are my lady. I will never betray you, of that I assure you. I do, however, want you. Forget Daphne, she is nothing."

"He hasn't done anything more than kiss you and hold your hand?" Sirius asked for clarification, whispering like a spy in Hermione's ear before sliding around her to get the basket of rolls. She nodded, making to reach for the salad under his arm,

"not much more. He's kissed me more once, because I doubted him."

"He's a true pureblood then, I approve." Sirius nodded, going over to set his arm loads on the table. She passed him with hers and nodded,

"thank you." No one at the table, except maybe Ginny, had any idea what was going on. They all spoke amicably about Quidditch, the school year so far and other things. They'd been at Grimmauld Place for three days but finding a secret place to talk was increasingly difficult with Ron and Harry around.

"His family is neutral you know." Sirius whispered, "that's a plus."

"I didn't know that." She frowned, shaking her head, "I like it though."

"Thought you might."

They then sat down to dinner as though nothing had happened. Hermione was generally quiet tonight, thinking about Blaise. What was Italy like at Christmas, what were his traditions, would he like his gift? She'd just made up her mind when the caterwauling charm went off. Sirius spun, casting the charm to let him see what Death Eater had set it off and how many. It was only Severus, staggering heavily with the weight of someone else in his arms. Then, they all noticed the shock of platinum hair.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed, scrambling for the door, "DRACO!"

Severus rushed past and up the stairs, unharmed. He was heading for his room and potions. "LUPIN!" he barked, "Can you administer these?"

"Yes." Remus nodded, rushing forward. Severus nodded,

"I must go, there is a student that needs me." He snarled at Harry, "had I known, this never would have happened." And he ran out. Realizing no Order member knew Harry and Draco were dating, Hermione ran to the edge of the stairs to listen, heart in her chest, as Severus called out,

"Seven, Zabini Terrace!" and vanished in green flame. Harry's heart wrenching sobs had her stiffening her resolve and running to his side, draping her arms around him. Ginny crouched, rubbing circles on his back. Sirius, who seemed to realize instantly, turned,

"Ron! I need your mum, tell her to get Poppy and hurry!" Casting a confused look at Harry, Ron ran from the room.

"S'my fault." Harry sobbed. Sirius scowled at him,

"Harry James Potter, it is not your fault. He's going to be fine."

"No, no, I made him a spy! I begged him to join the Order… this was never supposed to happen!"

"It is not your fault!" Remus barked. Hermione jumped up and pushed back her sleeves as Ron ran back in,

"What can I do?"

"Mum's on her way."

"Thank you, Ron. Hermione, tie him down. Ginny and Ron, get Harry out of here! I don't have time to wait for the anesthetic." Remus said gravely, "I need Severus."

"He's going after Blaise." Hermione said, voice dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaise Zabini shoved past Ron, limping slightly. Blood oozed from a huge gash on his thigh but he didn't seem to care. Again, Severus was somehow well. The Italian limped in to find Hermione untying Draco, the procedures over.

"Bella." Her head snapped up, eyes wide as she dropped the last restraint. Letting out a choked sob, she ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her gently back, too tense and she pulled away.

"He'll be okay, Blaise. He was hurt badly and he may never… may never walk correctly again, but otherwise; he's going to be fine. Just some ugly scars."

"and you?" Blaise asked, "are you well?"

"I am now." She frowned, looking around, "oh, Blaise! Your mother!" He laughed, shaking his head,

"Mama can take care of herself, mia, grazi. She has mysteriously… vanished."

"Then, at least, she's alright. Oh, Blaise! I was so worried." She gave him a sheepish grin and then noticed the gash and cried out, "you're hurt! Moony!"

Dittany was painful but Blaise would not allow her in the room, so she sat outside the door, stroking Sirius' fur. He'd gone into dog form to better hear what was going on in each room. She could hear Remus talking to Blaise but couldn't hear the exact words, just knew he was explaining all that had been done to Draco. She was proud though, Dittany was awful like that and Blaise hadn't even whimpered where she could hear him.

"Oh, Snuffles," she sighed, "Ron is about to have kittens I think."

Growl.

"Don't be like that, he has the right to be upset because we didn't tell him. Of course, we didn't tell him because he would be upset but that's how it works I suppose."

Whimper.

"I know, Harry will be fine though. He always pulls through these things. I think he's in love, Snuffles."

Snort.

"He is!"

Snort.

"Mia, are you talking to that dog again?" She looked up to realize that Blaise had opened the door and nodded,

"I told you, Blaise, he's my friend. You talk to Draco."

"Si, but Draco talks back."

"So does Snuffles sometimes." Remus chuckled, wiping his hands, "of course, it's usually snorts and growls."

"That's not fair." Hermione glared, leaning her head on the dog's large one, "he whimpers and huffs too." As if to prove her point Sirius huffed at Remus and lifted his hind quarters to stand and look back. Hermione nodded, "you're right, we'd better get down there."

"Had I known you were dating, I could have assisted in preventing such a disaster!" Severus snarled at Harry, lip curled, "No, instead, he escaped sheerly because he recognized the danger and ran. Had he not an animagus form, he would be dead now."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, "how did he find out?"

"Draco and Blaise were betrayed." Severus snorted, shaking his head, "apparently, miss Granger, Theo Nott felt that they had somehow betrayed him over his love for Daphne Greengrass. So, he betrayed them, to the Dark Lord. He was killed for withholding information for so long."

"Harry couldn't have known Theo would betray them." Remus moaned, "stop being so hard on him Severus."

"He was a fool to think that could ever work!" Sirius snarled and morphed, still barring teeth. Blaise lept up and grabbed Hermione, pulling her behind him, wand pointed.

"No, Blaise, don't!"

"Hermione! That's S-"

"Sirius Black, I know! He goes by Snuffles and Padfoot as well! I told you, Blaise, he's my friend."

"He is also a flea bitten mutt." Severus spat, drawing Sirius' attention and wand back to him.

"Sirius Black is your dog?" Blaise blanched, "I wish you not to ask me to keep this information from Draco."

"You can tell Draco, he doesn't care. He's Moony and Harry's dog actually, he just likes me best."

"She's nicer." Sirius nodded, "scratches behind my ears. Snivellus! Stop insulting my godson or so help me!"

"You're dating Malfoy." Ron said flatly. Ginny groaned and let her head fall to the table with a thunk. "You're dating Malfoy, Hermione is dating Zabini… what else haven't you told me? What else are you keeping from me?!"

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd flip." Hermione sighed, "but that's it. I'm dating Blaise, Harry's dating Draco."

"We're calling him Draco now?!"

"Ron, you don't have to. With all the insults flying already, I really wish you would let Draco alone." Hermione sighed, "Blaise and Harry are rather sensitive…"

"What about me?!"

"This is the reason no one told you!" Ginny growled, "you'd flip out, maybe blurt it, get Draco killed and here you are, flipping out! You're so concerned about yourself that you don't even realize Draco nearly died to give us information, Blaise is about to hex your bits off, and Harry bloody well needs you! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ginny knew too?!"

"RON!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione knocked gently before pushing Blaise's door open. Briefly, she wondered where she was and then why she was here. Then the room swam and she remembered, staggering forward. Blaise, who'd been laying shirtless on his bed twisted to sit up,

"Bella?" He said gently. Hermione felt as though she'd never heard his voice before. She heard the concern there and the slight scolding but she didn't care. "Bella, what's happened?" she climbed across the end of the bed, tears in her eyes. His skin was cool and smooth and oh it smelled so good, like warm sugary sweets. She fell forward into it and he caught her by her shoulders. He swore in Italian as her cheek brushed against his smooth chest and her hands on his sides.

"Blaise? You're so cold."

"I am not cold!" he squawked, "I am on always warm, mia, you are on fire!" He pulled at her gently, gathering her in his lap, "talk to me, beautiful. Tell me what is wrong."

"I am hot." She moaned the declaration, pressing her face to his chest again, "Blaise," she sobbed dryly, "help me. It hurts, Blaise, everything hurts! Help me, please!" some part of her recognized the worry on his face but she was on fire and she needed help.

Blaise gathered Hermione in his arms and against his body. She hurt so badly that if she tried to move, she thought she might die. Seeing her struggle, he shook his head,

"Be still, mia!" it was a nearly panicked bark, a command; so she stilled. Blaise had her, she told herself, she'd be okay. Blaise kicked the door in front of them, "Black! Black, assist me this instant! BLACK! WAKE UP!"

"Who's black?" Hermione moaned. He shushed her. Sirirus' door swung open, alarm in his eyes, wand in his hand. "no one wears a shirt anymore." Hermione observed.

"What's wrong?"

"She is ill." Blaise replied, "she just came in to my room asking for help. She is…I do not know the English word, blast you! Her skin is blazing!"

"Fever." Remus breathed behind Sirius, "she has a fever." He felt her skin and frowned, "Siri! Something is wrong!" Hermione reached out for the werewolf as others began to pile into the hall sleepily, staring.

"Moony," she cooed sadly, tears in her eyes, "it all hurts. Moony, make it stop." He looked like he might cry as he gathered her away from Blaise.

"Mione, I'm gonna do the best I can, baby."

"Moony." She croaked, "I am going to vomit."

"I don't care if you do, I can't put you down or stop right now, I smell disease all over you."

"Moony, it hurts."

"Moony! Where are you going?!" Sirius wailed, "is she okay?"

"I don't know!" Remus called, "St. Mungos! Siri, no one here can help her; I smell it."

"RUN, then, man!"

"No! No!" Hermione wailed, tears streaming, "I want Blaise!"

"I will follow right behind you." Blaise said gently, "go with Remus now, Bella."

"Harry! Harry can save me! Harry always saves me." She heard Harry cry out. Then, Remus turned and she saw everyone's worried faces. Then, he seemed to have turned again for they were somewhere else. She heaved from the movement, puking all over her werewolf.

"HELP!" Remus cried, bare feet slapping the marble floor, "Someone, help!" Somewhere, in the back of Hermione's mind, she registered that his eyes were a strange reddish yellow. Then, a Healer was talking.

"How do you know something is very wrong then, sir?"

"I can smell it, blast you! Help her!"

"You can sm…oh, I see." The Healer conjured a stretcher, "Sir, take deep breaths. I must know, is she also infected?"

"No." Remus growled, "she is not." Then, everything went black.

Hermione woke to a cool rag on her face and hands holding hers. One was much larger than hers, enveloping it. The other was just a bit larger and quite a bit wider. She smiled, that was Harry and Ron. Then, she opened her eyes. Blaise sat guard at the end of her bed, leaned lazily on the bed post; Harry and Ron sat on either side like bodyguards. Over her feet, keeping them warm, was a large black dog. She was at Grimmauld Place.

"It's good to see you're awake, dear!" Molly cooed as she came in with soup. The three boys in the room started, having not realized this and Hermione wondered why Blaise hadn't fallen off the bed post. "Tell me, do you feel better?"

Hermione nodded, sitting up,

"Yes, Molly."

"Let's see then." Molly said, setting down the tray. She felt of Hermione's forehead, fussed over her, even took her pulse before nodding, "you are officially in the clear."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, "I remember going to Blaise and then he took me…we were flying… to Remus. And then Remus was turning around an awful lot and Sirius was yelling for him to run but he kept spinning. Then… oh no! Did he morph?! Molly, what happened, what was that?"

"Hallucinations." She nodded, "you were very ill. Blaise wasn't flying, dear, he was running. Remus wasn't turning about, he was apparating you to St. Mungos. Sirius was yelling to run though. He took you to St. Mungos, sweetheart. You had dragonpox. Of course, Harry seems immune and everyone else had it when they were small."

"He's not immune." Sirius said, "he had them when he was a baby."

"You were very, very sick, Mione." Harry told her. Blaise remained sentry as they all fussed over her, waiting.

As soon as they were gone, he stood and came to sit beside her, checking her temperature with the back of his hand for himself. Vaguely, a foggy memory came back to her. She was in a hospital bed, waiting for potions to kick in and Blaise was reading to her at her bedside. She smiled,

"Grazi, Blaise."

"Prego." He smiled, "I am glad you are okay."

"You're wondering what other dangerous diseases I could get." She called him out. He nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I'll be okay, Blaise."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione looked up at the knock on her door and smiled. Only Blaise would knock on a opened door. He smiled back,

"May I come in?" She nodded and set her book down, sitting up. Blaise sighed and sat on the chair next to her bed, head in his hands, "Mia, they are trying to find mama. Draco is awake but no one can find mama." He looked up at her, the distress clear in his blue eyes and she was touched.

"It's good that Draco is awake." Hermione frowned, "that means he's out of the woods."

"Out of the woods?"

"It's a muggle saying," she smiled, "it means he is out of danger." She frowned, clasping her hands in her lap, "what is her name, Blaise? You've never told me your mother's name."

"Tilantha." He said quietly, "Tilantha Maria Zabini. She also goes by Tilly."

"What's she like?" Hermione went on.

"She is…mama is like bella noche."

"A beautiful night?"

"Si! Si, a beautiful night. Mama is a strong woman, mia, like you. She is graceful and delicate looking… if I were a girl, she is what I would look like." He frowned, "she is clever as well. I had thought her to go after my child sister, out wondering the arenas. However… she was not there."

"What about your brothers, you have three don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Si. There is Marius, Mael, and Julius. They are not to be found either. Zenobia is my sister; she is but seven years old."

Hermione decided to dash the rules brains on the floor and stood, going to him. He leaned back to look up at her and she sat in his lap, pulling his head down to her chest to hug him. Blaise went willingly into a cuddle, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"Tell me about them," she smiled.

"Marius is the child of the devil, I will always hold to that… Mael is whispy and by far the palest of us. He is also the most vicious. Julius is kind and warm. Zenobia is clever and holds as much wit as Draco. They are friends. Mother… mama, she is the thing that holds us all together. She is our, what did you say it was called? Glue?"

"Glue, si." She smiled, stroking his hair.

"I must believe that they are…alright." He sighed, "I cannot imagine anything else." He lifted his head and kissed her mouth gently, "ah, Mia, grazi." And he leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

"I know they will be okay, Blaise. You are so strong, I'm sure that they are too."

"Thank you, bella."

They remained like that for a long time. Eventually, Hermione curled up, laying her head on his shoulder. She wanted to comfort him but had no idea how to do anymore so she leaned her face over and kissed several times along his neck, taking in his scent. Blaise always smelled so good. He purred and twisted away.

"No, Bella." He sang. She just smiled, nuzzling him and sighed.

"What were you reading me? When I was sick?"

"It was a fairy tale." He smirked, "In this fairy tale…."

Hermione nearly jogged into the kitchens, knowing she made a lot of noise on the stairs, but who cared? No one was in there, she was the only one awake. She froze as she opened the door and discovered that she wasn't alone at all. Remus put a finger over his mouth and she nodded, going to sit down beside him. The beautiful woman looked at her, scrutinizing her appearance and posture, she knew. There was something menacing about her, like Andromeda.

Suddenly, looking at the seven year old at the woman's side, Hermione realized. She gasped, head whipping back quickly,

"Tilantha and Zenobia Zabini!"

"Hush." Remus scolded, "you'll wake the whole house."

"Sorry," Hermione blushed, "hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I have to ask you, Mrs. Zabini, where are Marius, Julius and Mael?"

"My sons have all found appropriate hiding places of their own." Tilantha replied, "how is it you know their names?"

"Blaise told me." Hermione blushed a bit, "all about all of you. He's really worried."

"Blaise doesn't worry about me." Zenobia said with a sniff, smoothing her dress, "I can take care of myself." Hermione, amused, nodded,

"Si, he said that."

"Do you speak Italian as well?" Tilantha asked, "you do not appear to be Italian and I do not recall the Granger name."

"It's muggle." Hermione replied proudly, "I'm muggle born. No, I do not speak Italian, though I'm trying to learn."

"I see." Her disapproval was clear. Beneath the table, Remus squeezed her hand. Upstairs, she shifted her eyes to the floor, something that sounded like a herd of horses was coming down the stairs. She smiled gently,

"Ron and Harry are awake."

"GINNY! GET YOUR ARSE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"and now Ginny is." Remus snickered.

"Presents!"

"And Siri." Hermione snickered, "I'm going up there or Blaise will come straight down. They should be a surprise." She hurried back upstairs and scowled at the Gryffindors making separate piles of gifts. She was the only one properly dressed. Hearing a noise, no doubt done on purpose so as not to startle her, she looked back at Blaise and Draco. Both of them were properly dressed. "Draco!" she cooed, hugging him. He tensed at this and then immediately relaxed and awkwardly patted her back. "Sorry I hadn't gotten to seeing you yet, I was just allowed out of bed last night."

"I heard, dragonpox." He nodded. Behind the Slytherins, Tilantha and Zenobia floated into view with Remus. Hermione grabbed Blaise by his shoulders, smiling up at him.

"Blaise, I hope you have a very Happy Christmas."

"Si, mia, Happy Christmas."

"There are presents here for you both." Sirius nodded. Draco scowled, realizing everyone was staring. He opened his mouth to ask what they were looking at when Hermione turned Blaise about. He tensed, leaning into her hands and then hurried forward.

"Mama! Zenobia!" he grabbed the seven year old, swinging her around and kissing her cheek before turning to his mother and bowing deeply, kissing her hand. "I am pleased you are well. What of my brothers?"

"They are well." Tilantha nodded. She smiled at Draco who bowed to her and then he crouched next to Zenobia, kissing both her cheeks. She hugged Draco tightly. He stood, lifting her with him and Blaise pried her off.

"Tell me, little sister, you have looked after Mama, cared for her?"

"Si, Blaise, I have."

"You made sure Marius, Julius and Mael were well taken care of?"

"You know they can't do it alone." She nodded firmly, "now put me down, you make me look like a child."

"Si, bella." He said with an amused tone of tolerance. Ginny beckoned to her excitedly,

"Come on then, you have presents too!"

"I do?" Zenobia gasped, "Grazi!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione looked up at Ginny as she inspected her goblusic from Sirius excitedly. Harry was opening the shirts she'd got him. Ron was poking at a box no doubt from the Weasley twins. Zenobia apparently collected china dolls and inspected one carefully now, a small studious frown on her face. Sirius reached in a box and pulled out a collar and dog bone.

"Har har, Ron and Ginny, remind me to thoroughly hex your brothers." He scoffed. Spotting one from Draco to her, Hermione frowned and picked it up. She looked up at the blonde who was, in turn, watching her. It seemed too light to be a book, which she'd gotten plenty of. She opened the box slowly and neatly, as she always did and gasped. Standing, she pulled out a long medieval style dress. It was emerald green and purple.

"Oh, Draco! Ron and Harry, go away. Draco is my new best friend. Thank you, Draco, this is beautiful!"

"You're welcome." He nodded. She sat down, opening the rest of her presents. Sirius had gotten her an entire series that looked rather old all by the same author, J.M. Barries. There was Defense Using the Dark Arts, Inner Animal: a Guide to the Animagus Transformation and several others. Then, she found Blaise's gift. He wasn't paying attention as she opened it, speaking in quiet tones with his mother. Inside was her very own broom, a copy of Chasing Chasers and Chaser pads. Ron could smell a broom, she knew he could, his head whipping around. Her glare told him to shut it and he nodded, elbowing Harry to look too.

"Do you not like it, Bella?" Blaise asked. Apparently he had been watching. She nodded,

"I love it, Blaise, you really shouldn't have; this had to be expensive." He snorted derisively,

"It did not harm me, Bella, not at all."

"Grazi, Blaise, really." She moved it away from Ron and Harry, swatting their hands, "s'mine, get your own!"

"I have my own, thank you." Harry laughed, "come on, 'Mione, let's see it."

"No, go play with yours."

"CHARLIE WEASLEY IS THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!" Ginny howled, jumping up. She had gotten Chaser pads too, dragonhide it looked like. She turned to Blaise, "look at that, Zabini!" He took the chest plate, examining it,

"A fine quality." He nodded his approval. Ginny snorted,

"You're just jealous because you're going to get your face dragged in the mud with these! I'm going to go floo call Charlie and sing his praises to him!" and she was gone. Ron rolled his eyes,

"He's alright. Bill's better but everyone's entitled." He popped a candy in his mouth.

"Your face, Blaise." Hermione teased, "in the mud."

"We'll see." Blaise smiled back, "I am not afraid of some mud."

"Good thing." Harry nodded solemnly, "I expect you and Draco will be seeing a lot of mud."

"Ha, Potter!" Draco crowed, "Real cute, that."

"Thank you." Harry smiled smugly. "Oi, Ron, wanna take 'em to the Burrow and rub their faces in the snow first?"

"You're on!" Draco growled.

"Mia," Blaise cooed, pulling and tugging at her pads, "avoid those twins, but keep your eyes on me." She nodded,

"Got it."

Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione were on one team with Bill as a keeper and Ginny a Beater. Harry, Ron and the twins were on another team with Charlie as the keeper. Percy was keeping score.

"You couldn't just have a few more, could you, mum?" Ginny sighed, "we could almost have two full teams!" She swung her Beater bat, pointing it at Ron.

"MUM!"

"Ginerva! Stop taunting your brother!"

"You're scaring him!" the twins jeered and then, the game had begun. Harry, having to be a smart ass had laughed outright at Draco's scowl and then kissed his nose before they'd taken to the air. He still was squawking about it. There was only one bludger and it was slow, turned down years ago by a spell Bill wouldn't share. Hermione knew Blaise was supposed to carry their game but she saw her option and took it. This broom responded so much better to her than the school brooms, a lot like Harry's Firebolt. She supposed that was the quality of it and why he'd chosen it specifically for her. She dove beneath Fred and George and came up between them, stealing the quaffle.

"AND MIONE FOR THE STEAL!" Sirius crowed happily. She saw the look on Blaise's face and dropped as low to the snow as she dared before coming nearly straight up and forcing the twins off of her. Now a little worried, she threw it as hard as she could to Blaise. The Italian dipped and caught it and was off. "ZABINI HAS THE QUAFFLE!" Sirius roared, "HE'S GOING FOR THE GOAL! OH! WHAT'S THIS?! FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY FOR THE BLOCK! CHARLIE IS READY FOR HIM AND…" Sirirus stopped. Blaise had swooped upside down, flinging himself over the top of the twins and the quaffle through the goal. "I don't even know what that was." Sirius called.

"Zabini short stop!" Draco called, "take that, girl Weasley!" Then, he'd spotted the snitch and he and Harry were off. They were no longer boyfriends, they were competitors. Zenobia was on her feet, jumping and cheering Draco on.

"You were beautiful, Bella." Blaise purred beside her. She grinned,

"teach me that move?"

"I will try." He nodded, "it is dangerous."

"AND HARRY CATCHES THE SNITCH BECAUSE DRACO IS A SLYTHERIN!" Sirius crowed. Harry smiled happily at Draco and handed the snitch to him. The blonde shook his head and landed,

"That's alright, Potter; as team captain," he flicked his hair out of his eyes, "I can tell you we have decided on a new approach to win. Be ready, Harry, be ready."

"HA! We're not afraid of you!" Ron crowed. Ginny cheered, thumping her brother on the back.

"Mud, I say! MUD!"

They all went in to get warm and have dinner. After dinner it was Remus to alert them. He'd been headed for the door to let some smoke from one of the twins jokes out when he froze.

"Harry!" Sirius hissed, spotting him first, "stay where I can see you." It was getting dark and Remus was tense. He'd put his foot behind the door, stopping it from opening. Blaise stood just behind Hermione and he stepped forward, pulling her and Zenobia (who'd jumped up to watch) gently behind him and drawing his wand.

"Moony," Ron whispered, "what is it?"

"Werewolf." Remus growled, muscles jumping. His head jerked to the sky. "Stay inside!" he snarled, hurrying out. Bill and Charlie went to the door. They could see them now; Tonks, George (who had went to the shop) and Kingsley, carrying him. Fred, however, was not to be stopped and burst through his brothers to reach his twin. Moody disapparated in behind them with Mundungus.

"I SAID STAY IN THE HOUSE!" Remus roared at Fred, forcefully dragging him back.

"My baby," Molly moaned, "my little baby."

"An attack on Diagon Alley." Kingsley sighed as Molly rushed to George at the couch and the Weasleys watched on with wide eyes, "we barely made it out. George fought like a wildcat, Arthur, a man on fire. You should be proud."

"I am." Arthur nodded gravely.

"He's going to live." Molly told her children and everyone relaxed. Remus went back to the door,

"Kinglsey, was anyone bitten?"

"No." Kingsley frowned, "there were no known werewolves there."

"Get away from the door!" Bill shouted. It all happened at once. Frenrir suddenly appeared in the door, Sirius roared and Remus decked the werewolf, sending him flying back. Then, Remus was out the door on top of him. Sirius flew by in dog form, leaping into the fray as Moody charged out. Soon, all those who could fight were outside. Molly, George, and the Zabinis were inside. Draco and Harry stood back to back, as well as Ron and Hermione; ignoring the orders to go inside as spells were flung. Moody fell, dead, to the ground and Belatrix cackled,

"oops! I meant that to hit you, dearest nephew!" She spun on Hermione and Ron, aiming for them. Blaise dropped from the top of the Burrow, airborne on Hermione's broom and swung a vicious kick to the tail end of hers. With Frenrir on the run, Sirius took off and leapt into the air, biting her wand arm and dragging her down. Blaise kicked her hand, sending the wand flying and spun, joining the others. Ron was roaring, flinging hexes like no one's business. They were flinging spells at the house now and Arthur ran in, yelling and grabbing George who was now awake. Tilantha had Zenobia in her arms and they all fled as Belatrix struck the burrow, setting it on fire in one fell swoop before vanishing. Blaise turned Hermione to him, away from the fire and she began to cry for her second family.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione sighed, turning this way and that in the mirror, smoothing down the dress Draco had gotten her. Almost everyone had been at the Burrow all day, attempting to build another one. She'd been filthy and had wanted to look like the lady Blaise claimed she was instead. Smiling at her reflection as it told her how beautiful she was, she headed for the Slytherins room where she knew Blaise and Draco had been twenty minutes ago. Ginny sat with them, talking quietly and catcalled as Hermione came in the door. The showers were still busy and she hadn't had her turn yet, so she stayed back. Hermione turned for them, feeling the soft fabrics sway.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful." Blaise grinned. Draco pulled his lanky frame from the bed and bowed. Laughing, Hermione curtsied back.

"Let's make him jealous," Draco whispered, eyes twinkling, "shall we?" She took his hand and allowed him to spin her about. Ginny began to sing the Blue Danube by saying la la la. Blaise snorted, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her to him,

"I'm cutting in, Malfoy." He sneered, shooing Draco away with his hand, "Potter, get your dragon on a leash." Harry laughed in the door and bowed back to Draco before dancing with him. Ginny sang the entire time as they danced around. The ruckus soon attracted a nosy Zenobia and Harry's amused godfathers. Sirius skipped the bowing, pulling Remus into the dance before he could protest while Zenobia just disappeared.

"You're beautiful," Blaise whispered in Hermione's ear, "amazing. I adore you." She blushed, smiling up at him and Ginny stopped, standing,

"I am taking a shower now." And she sauntered out. Sirius tugged Remus toward the hall and the werewolf laughed, following. Then, Sirius was spinning him around there. Draco laughed and he and Harry went to get lunch.

"He's eccentric, but, I like him." Blaise grinned, pulling Hermione back into a slow waltz.

"Draco or Sirius?" she smiled.

"Both." Blaise said after careful consideration. She laughed again as he swept her back and up again, hands firmly going to her waist to lift her in a half spin before setting her down, "you do very well, mia." He complimented.

"Grazi."

"Blaise Zabini, you will cease this nonsense this instant." Zenobia had, apparently, gone to get Tilantha. Blaise did stop, turning to face them,

"Mama, the door is open. I do nothing uncouth."

"You know what I mean, Blaise." She said, leveling a glare at him. He looked down at Hermione, a dark look on his face, then at his mother and sister.

"Hermione, please, I wish you to join Harry and Draco. Mama and I need to chat." She nodded, gasping for air and fled from the room. Draco's head snapped up as she slammed into him, sobbing.

"Oh, Draco! Do you hate me?!"

"Ah, no." Draco frowned, holding her up, "Granger, what's happened?" As if on cue, Blaise's voice echoed down to them, shouting in Italian. It sounded angry and vulgar. "I see." He growled, "no, Granger, I do not hate you. Please, forgive me." She nodded, watching as Sirius and Remus slid in, eyes wide. Sirius scowled at the ceiling,

"that was vulgar."

"Yes." Draco nodded, looking up, "I do believe Blaise means to… ah. He is most displeased."

"What are they saying?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to know." Draco replied.

"I do." Hermione stressed, "Draco, tell me."

"I cannot. That would be a betrayal."

"I would like to apologize," Tilantha said coldly. Hermione jumped, startled and turned. She was sure she had closed the door. She sat down her dress and crossed her arms across her slip. Tilantha crossed hers as well, "clearly, Blaise cares deeply for you. He has never disobeyed me before."

"Yes, well," Hermione hissed, "Blaise is a gentleman."

"I thank you." she nodded, "he does very well. What are your intentions?"

"I have no idea!" Hermione growled, "I'm seventeen, I've only just discovered Blaise a few months ago. I do, however, adore him."

"I see." She smirked, nodding, "he has that affect on women as does his Gringotts account. Somehow, he does not see his beauty."

"He could be scarred about the face and poor, for all I care." Hermione snarled. "I don't know that you've noticed but I don't need his money. If I needed money it would be exceedingly easy to just ask one of my friends. I could get four thousand galleons from Sirius if I only asked. No strings attached. Blaise is mine and I am his and that is just how it is."

"I see." She glared, "I have apologized. You may have my approval when I see something to prove to me my approval is garnered. Ciao."

"Ciao."

"Ciao indeed." Blaise growled, most likely warned by someone. Tilantha stuck her nose up and swept off, ignoring him. He scowled and looked back to Hermione, curious, "what did she say to you?"

"She apologized and told me she would give me her approval when it was garnered." Hermione snorted, dropping her arms. Blaise grinned,

"She'll get over it, then." Then, he seemed to realize she was in a slip. He blinked owlishly, clearly looking, "I should go." He hissed with a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked, clueless. "Did she say something terrible to you?"

"Mione, do not approach me. I will be fine."

"Blaise?" she continued her approach. He took a careful step back, eyes wide. He smiled, expression softening.

"Oh, Mia, you have no idea what you do." He purred, "you make it very difficult to remain a gentleman."

"Oh!" Hermione blushed and dodged for a pair of jeans, pulling them on as he left. She pulled off the slip and pulled on a shirt, hurrying after him as she tied her hair up. Blaise stood in his room, head against the window and looking out. "Blaise? I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He grinned. She nodded,

"We need to talk about this. Seriously talk. I have to tell you some things." He nodded, allowing her to lead him to the chair. He sat on his bed and she sat in the chair. She sat straight up, face firm and in lecture mode. Blaise groaned,

"Mia, tell me first that you are not leaving me."

"Don't be daft, Blaise." She snorted, "of course not. Now, we've already covered your… exploits, before. I do not mind, I really don't. In fact, I prefer it because you know what you're doing…" she paused, eyes searching his face, "but I don't. Blaise, I'm a virgin. Is… is… that a problem?" He sat up, looking highly interested,

"Bella, I assure you that your virginity is not a problem at all."

"You… like…it then?" He nodded,

"Si, mia, are you telling me I have that honor?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I…" she blushed, "Let me finish then. See, I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean, I've read books and the girls at school have talked in front of me. I… I don't want to be terrible, you understand." She looked up under her eyelashes and he nodded, "that being said, I want to tell you a story…er, sort of."

"I am listening, mia."

"Muggles have… a cult sort of following of vampires. They're not your type of vampires at all. They usually have long hair and speak in foreign accents. They look just like you or me, completely human the majority of the time and are very romanticized. They're also charmers, lovers, and always beautiful. These vampires always have some… human girl they're chasing and trying to woo. Do you follow so far?"

"Si, you see me as one of these 'vampires', no?"

"Si." She nodded, blushing and worried he'd be offended.

"I am flattered, mia, go on." He smiled.

"Well, see, these vampires also turn into things. They can turn into bats or wolves and sometimes a foggy mist. Usually though, it's a bat. So, now, I want to show you something." She stood and straightened her shirt, tugging at the hem. Then, blushing, she cleared her throat and raised her wand to the ceiling about them, "Expecto patronum!"

A large misty bat fluttered about the ceiling as they both looked up to watch. It swooped and dived, doing a sort of aerial show. Hermione gave Blaise plenty of time to examine it before ending the spell and looking at him.

"My Patronus used to be an otter. For Ottery St. Catchpole."

"It has changed." He said solemnly. She nodded.

"When did it change?" He asked, still looking at the ceiling as though the bat would reappear.

"I… I only… I don't know when it changed but I discovered it the other day while going over my spellwork. Blaise, the patronuses changes for only one reason."

"You change?"

"No, something else, well, yes… it's a bit complicated. It's- do you know what animal that was?" She asked, taking a deep breath to steady herself. He nodded,

"it was a bat."

"A Vampire Bat, specifically." She corrected, "that's why he's so big. You see, Blaise, patronuses change when your heart changes…when you love someone or something more than the last. They change to represent what you love the most, in a way. I- see, I love you, Blaise." He had lowered his eyes to look at her as she spoke, realization dawning on, eyes widening. "Please, don't leave." She rasped. He hurried to her, pulling her to him.

"Oh, mia, sometimes you drive me mad with your extensive inspections. That is not complicated at all. Of course I will not leave you, I love you, as well, Bella." And then his lips were on hers and she sighed, relaxing against him. Blaise rarely used his tongue but he did now, coaxing hers out to play gently.

One hand pressed into her lower back, the other gently caressing her face. She slid both hands into his hair, entangling them in the silky mass. It was as though he was attempting to express his love to her in that kiss. He pulled back as someone knocked on his door and looked toward it, calling something out in husky Italian.

"Draco."

"Get lost, amico, I am busy." He scowled at the door. She barely registered the interaction, dazed. Then, Draco left and he was kissing the skin below her ear and down her neck. As he kissed her and nuzzed, he whispered over and over, "I love you." Then, he laughed at her dazed expression, picking her up against him and squeezing her tightly in a hug. "What would I do without you, bella?" he kissed her nose and then stepped back. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. Her panties were suddenly very uncomfortable, deepening her blush and she cleared her throat again.

"Well, I hope that answered your question."

"Which?"

"That I would like to- er-"

"Have sex with me?" he grinned, "you wish me to be that man, then, Bella? The one to make love to you first?" she nodded, trembling. He shifted uncomfortably, "I would be honored, amour." "Now?" she squeaked, terrified.

"No, not now, love, there are too many people about! It should be special, your first time. I would hold you but I fear I may lose control and it would not be special at all." She nodded in understanding, fully hearing the warning.

"We should get out of your room then." She croaked, "it's not a good place. Lunch?"

"I would love to." He held out his arm and she took it, headed to the kitchens to eat and blatantly stare right back at a highly amused Draco and a confused Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was dreaming. In her dream she'd been flying across a clearing alone and she'd fallen. She'd landed without fear in soft pillows of grass. Blaise was leaning over her, smiling gently and stroking her hair back. She smiled back up at him, wondering why all the stars had moved,

"I love you, Blaise."

"I love you, Hermione, wake up."

She wasn't dreaming at all. At least, not any more. She was laying in her bed and Blaise crouched beside it. Candles that hadn't been there before were scattered about the room. She looked around in awe.

"Blaise?"

"Mia, I will not make love to you at school; not for your first time. It is unbefitting of a lady. However," he nuzzled her cheek with his, knuckles trailing down her side, "we go back tomorrow. With the things you do to me, mia, I believe I will go crazy there. Make no mistake, I will wait if you so choose. Would you have me?" She looked back at him with wide eyes, facts streaming and firing off at a rapid pace and nodded, lifting the blanket. He stood and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off. Not for the first time since they'd met, she wondered if all that toned muscle was solely from Quidditch.

Blaise smiled gently back at her, kicking off his boots and climbed in, lowering the cover over himself. Then, he was leaning down over her, kissing her. She could feel his full, silky erection pressed against her thigh. Facts began to race, things she had heard and read. She reached down to grab his trousers, moving to unbutton them and he caught her hands with a growl in her mouth.

"Hermione, I wish only for you to be happy and experience. If you touch me now I will lose control. Stop factualizing and thinking. Relax, let me make love to you." She nodded and marveled at the little moan escaping her without her permission as he raked his teeth across her collar bone with a soft growl.

She didn't know how she was supposed to stop thinking but as he pulled off her nightgown and fell for his lips to ravage her skin, she forgot how to think all together. He reached one hand down and pushed her panties aside, stroking her gently. He growled, capturing her mouth again and nibbled on her lip as she arched, trembling. He commented about how wet she was and worry climbed to the top of her feverish brain,

"Is that bad?" he lifted his lips, now on her hip bones and smiled gently.

"No, mia, it means you want me." His blue eyes, a startling crystal blue that she adored, were now nearly black with lust. He had a dominant and possessive look about him, admiring her. He made sure he had eye contact before dipping down to taste her, staring the whole time. Hermione came undone. Her thighs came up but he pushed them gently back down. When she arched, he followed, swirling his tongue and lapping at her. She cried out, twisting the sheets in her fists and ripping one corner free. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she orgasmed and he drank that too. He was driving her wild, continuing to lick and suck and she tried to scramble backwards.

With a possessive growl, Blaise dragged her back to him, sliding a finger inside her as he licked and sucked at her skin and breasts; pushed his pants off and kicked them free across the room. Her eyes went wide as he sprang free from his boxers but she couldn't speak her tiny bit of fear. Then, he was over the top of her, kissing her gently. He reached down with one hand, positioning himself and leaned down,

"You are so beautiful, bella, I love you." he whispered, kissing her again. Then, he was inside her. He moved slowly and she felt a slight pinch of pain and gasped. He took her sensitive neck in his teeth and began to gently rock, slowly.

"Oh, Blaise, please!" she wailed, hands on his shoulders. Then, she watched as Blaise Zabini lost his control. She fancied she could actually see it escape him in his blue eyes as he rammed into her. Then, all was forgotten and Blaise played her like a fiddle. Her legs wrapped around slim hips, locking at the ankle; her nails left trails in their wake down his back and he fell, pressing them together. He hissed beautiful words to her in Italian and growled and moaned and then the stars were back and she trembled as she arched and gasped, whimpering into his neck. She felt him come inside her and he collapsed, still managing to not put his full weight on her.

She spotted the pregnancy prevention potion on her nightstand, empty and didn't care; glad that he'd had the sense of mind to be the responsible one. He kissed her face all over gently as he grew soft and then slid out, pulling her against him.

"Was I-" he replied in Italian. "what?"

"The best, Bella. Amazing, I am very pleased."

"Oh." She beamed at him and curled up on his chest to fall asleep. As she went back to dreaming, she saw him lift his hand and wave it, cancelling the candle spell before falling asleep himself. She desperately hoped it wasn't a dream.

Hermione awoke and sagged in disappointment, Blaise wasn't there. Then, several things happened at once. She spotted the candles and the deep red rose in his place. She realized she was still naked as she grabbed the rose and smelled it, noticing movement behind her. She rolled over to see Blaise pulling on his trousers, giving her an excellent view of his bottom.

"Oh, Blaise! Your back! I hurt you!" she gasped, ready to cry. He had long jagged marks down his back. Blaise smiled and heaved her into his arms.

"You did not hurt me, mia, they are battle wounds, no? A badge of pride; I promise, you didn't hurt me."

"You promise?" she asked doubtfully. He nodded, kissing her forehead,

"I am more than well, Bella, good morning."

"Good morning." She purred. Then, he laughed as her eyes went wide, "morning! I have to get ready!" and she leapt out, unashamed of her body as she began to dress and pack simultaneously. "Go on, get." She ordered, "you have to get ready!"

Ginny cheered, lifting herself up from where she clung to Ron's back as he ran head first through the barrier on Platform 9 ¾ with Harry and Draco somehow in a challenging race for the win. Blaise rolled his eyes and pushed the cart ahead of him as Hermione followed, bringing up the rear with head held high and a smile on her face.

On the platform, Draco laughed as Harry told him off for somehow cheating and Ginny seemed to scale Ron a bit further, calling out to their friends. Ron looked slightly annoyed but too focused on keeping her up there and safe to point it out.

"Sisters." Blaise clucked, snickering.

"Draco!" Daphne called, a large smile on her face, waving as she approached. Draco stiffened instantly, laughter gone and Harry stood at his side, arms crossed defensively. Ginny slid down Ron's back and landed on her feet, watching carefully beside him. She spotted Blaise, "Oh, and Blaise too! Hello, Blaise!"

One of Blaise's hands went to Hermione's back, the other swept out in the representation of a bow, smirking,

"Hello, Daphne." He said, flashing a charming smile, "how were your holidays?"

"Very well, grazi!"

"Prego." He nodded. Her eyes flicked to his hand on Hermione and then to his eyes in question. As a response, Blaise urged Hermione closer. "Daphne, you remember Hermione, I'm sure."

"I do." She cooed, "hello. Draco, honestly, what's the matter?"

"Theo's dead, Daphne." Draco said bluntly. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"He betrayed me and Blaise, to the Dark Lord. Me, as a spy and dating Harry, Blaise as an accomplice and dating Granger. Because he was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Daphne." Draco scolded gently. She nodded, eyes wide and turned,

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"No, we understand," Blaise said, "ciao, Daphne."

"Ciao." She squeaked before running off.

"She can't what exactly?" Ginny growled.

"Be seen with Blood Traitors." Draco replied coolly, watching her go.

"Do not be daft, or rude, Draco Malfoy." Hermione scolded sternly, picking up her bag, "you have forgotten what Blood Traitor actually means. You have to betray something or someone worth betraying." She then swept off, head held high.

"I like that one." Draco told Harry who burst out laughing and they all followed.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione leapt to her feet, watching Ginny shout a warning. Blaise swerved just in time, avoiding the bludger "HEAR ME, VINCENT CRABBE," she shrieked as he passed, "I WILL UNMAN YOU IF YOU DON'T WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Seamus leaned out of the announcing spell,

"It's all a part of the game, Hermione."

"We don't have ANY Chasers on the bench, Finnigan! He's taken them all out! THAT'S NOT A GAME!" she snarled back. He tilted his head in consideration and nodded in agreement before turning back,

"AND DEAN THOMAS IN FOR THE SAVE OF GINNY WEASLEY! WAY TO GO, DEAN!" Luna cried out, jumping to her feet as Neville and the other Gryffindors did. Ginny howled as another bludger swerved in and took out Amanda, dropping their last available Chaser. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and both Harry and Draco came down, yelling at each other.

"MADAME HOOCH IS GOING TO CALL THE GAME," Seamus announced sadly, "GRYFFINDOR IS FORCED TO FORFEIT AS THEY DO NOT HAVE THE CHASERS TO- WAIT! WHAT'S THIS?"

Hermione hurried out, pulling her cape and gloves on and tightening her straps, broom in hand. Upon Seamus' announcement, Harry and Draco stopped screaming at each other and turned to look, both yelling,

"Absolutely not!"

"Madame Hooch," Hermione said, "I know how to play. Not well, but, I know the rules. All they state is that a Chaser must have the proper equipment and be in the House. I can play; we don't have to forfeit."

"Hermione, no." Harry growled, "it's bloody dangerous out here today."

"Then stop ogling Draco's arse and catch the damned snitch!" Hermione snapped. Ginny and Ron cheered. Harry shook his head,

"Fine. If you want to play, you're a last resort reserve, so says I, Team Captain. But, Mione, you have to be careful. I don't expect much if any game time. Just stay in the air, unhurt."

Then, Gryffindor was cheering and Blaise snarling threats at Harry, Crabbe and Goyle; and they were in the air. Hermione focused on helping Ginny and avoiding bludgers. Once, Dean came down to bat the Bludger right back at Goyle's head. Harry was searching the Pitch with new determination and so was Draco. Twice, Hermione almost tossed the quaffle to Blaise before barely stopping herself. Both times, Blaise laughed and once, he stole it back. She wasn't offended, she knew the unwritten rules. There were no significant others in Quidditch. Suddenly, Draco dived straight down toward her, Harry going after him. She realized at the last second that they were after her, not the Snitch. Ginny was screaming something and she turned. A bludger was headed for her from each side. There was nothing she could do but she tried anyway, pulling up on her broom. She refused to close her eyes and stared at Ginny fiercely as she waited for the impact that never came.

"NO!" WHAM! Blaise sent the bludger slamming back into Goyle fiercely and the other one hit him about the head or shoulders, no one could tell. Hermione dove and Ron jumped from the goal to assist. Ginny was diving as well. Harry and Draco were both in full Wronskei feints and grabbed the Italian and Hermione, pulling them out of the fall. Ginny swooped in to grab Blaise's other shoulder for Draco and they pulled up hard, pulling out of a crash.

Hermione seemed to land running. Blaise was limp on the ground, bat rolling free from his hand. Ginny turned to vomit as Hermione sprung and Draco stepped in her way, holding her back. She beat against his pads and screamed and threatened him with everything she had. Draco stared blankly at the stands and held her away, unseeing, against her will as the stretcher was brought out.

"Forgive me, Hermione. This is what he would want. You don't need to see that."

"Is he-"

"I don't know." She slumped against him, sobbing. Goyle, who had a broken leg was hiding behind McGonagall as Harry and Ron roared to get to him. Ginny was still retching as Madame Pompfrey carried Blaise to the Infirmary in a hurry.

"MADAME HOOCH!" Draco said, looking over his shoulder, "SLYTHERIN FORFEITS THE GAME; SO SAYS I; TEAM CAPTAIN!" Madame Hooch beamed at him and blew her whistle, waving the green forfeit flag. Slytherin roared and Gryffindor stared. Draco glared at both and put an arm defiantly around Hermione, "come, Blaise's mia, let us go wait for him."

"I love you, Draco," she sobbed, letting him take her off the pitch.

"You must be Hermione." Hermione lifted swollen eyes to the man crouched directly in front of her. His hair was black, done up in waist length dreadlocks that he wore half tied back in a leather thong. He wore long sweeping black robes and trousers with thigh high dragonhide boots and a royal blue shirt that had perfectly straight pleats in it. His olive skin was dark, his eyes matching his shirt. His nose and gently smiling mouth were terribly aristocratic. She sniffled and wiped at her face, smiling sadly as he handed her a handkerchief,

"Marius, Mael, or Julius?" she rasped, voice rough.

"Julius," he smiled, head tilted.

"B-Blaise s-said… Blaise said you- you were kind." She broke into fresh tears and he rose to sit next to her, arm around her shoulder. "Draco won't let me in!" she wailed.

"I am told that is for the best, Hermione."

"So this is Hermione?" the thickest Italian accent she had ever heard asked. This Zabini wore a blood red cape, the hood draped artfully about his shoulders. Beneath it, all black except for his matching shirt. He had a softer nose but his eyes were more like Blaise's, a lighter blue. His hair was also long, wavier than his little brothers and dark brown instead of black. She nodded,

"I am. Marius or Mael?"

"Marius." He smirked, leaning on a cane. She smiled,

"It's nice to meet you both. Blaise speaks of you often." She spotted Tilantha as she approached and Zenobia made a dash for the door. Hermione hurried and snatched the girl with reflexes Harry would be proud of. Zenobia shrieked in rage and tried to get free but another man ran in and snatched her up from Hermione, dragging her to the side. He looked completely different than the others. Hermione imagined she was seeing Blaise's father. Mael had shaggy black hair and black eyes, but the same tan skin. His nose was a bit crooked, like Professor Snape. He was also broader that the other three Zabini men who were all thin at the hips. He scolded Zenobia firmly and she went to sit and pout. He then turned.

"Mael then." Hermione nodded, holding out a weak hand to shake. He laughed and gave her a sweeping bow, kissing it instead.

"I am; and you, you must be Hermione."

"I am." She nodded. Tilantha clucked at her

"Hermione, you've left your gear on."

"I couldn't take it off." She huffed, pouting, "I don't actually know how."

"I will assist," Draco said, coming out to see about the commotion. He nodded, scanning them and saying their names as a hello, "Tilly, Marius, Mael, Juilius, Zenobia."

"Do not be ridiculous, Draco," Tilantha scolded, "you are a boy. If Blaise were to wake and find you, he may have your head." She then moved daft fingers over the back of Hermione's self tying gear and released her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zabini." Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "Draco? News?"

"None." He shook his head, guiding her to sit, "the Bludger hit him in the front, along the shoulder. At the speed it was going…"

"It could have killed him." She nodded, "but he'll live?"

"He'll live," Draco nodded and everyone relaxed, releasing breaths they didn't know they were holding, "he may never play again, however."

"Oh, Draco!"

"I SAID RELEASE ME, WOMAN! THERE IS YOUR ENGLISH!"

"Mr. Zabini!" Poppy shrilled, "Where do you think you are going?"

"TO KILL HIM!" Blaise roared, kicking the doors open. His crystal blue eyes flashed with rage, jaw firmly set. His neck and part of that strong jaw were badly bruised. All across his shoulders was a stiff bandage, covering all of his left side. He wore no shirt, the black and red bruises spreading out across his abdomen. He began in Italian and then spotted Hermione, "Bella!" he said, letting out a string of Italian she barely understood. She nodded,

"I'm fine, Blaise, I'm okay." She said gently, "you saved me. I didn't fall or anything."

"Bambino," Tilantha said gently. He whipped his head to scan his family and growled something at Marius who shook his head. They then had a small argument in Italian that Hermione could only tell was violent and included, "MI CORIZONE!" with a gesture at her from Blaise. She had never seen him so enraged and out of control. The magic crackled in his hair and around his fist where he clenched his wand. Frankly, it was scary.

"No, Blaise, no." Marius repeated, pointing firmly to Poppy, "rest now. NOW, I SAY!" Hermione went to Blaise, afraid to touch him,

"Blaise, please, you're scaring me." She whimpered, looking up at him. He looked down at her, tiny pupils enlarging and hissed several times through clenched teeth; he was reining it in.

"Forgive me, mia." He said, taking a deep breath, "what would you have me do? He could have killed you and I consider that a… a familia offense."

"Please, Blaise, for me?" She asked, "go rest? Please?"

"Si, Bella." He nodded, looking to Draco. "grazi, amico, grazi."

"Prego, Blaise, rest."

"Si." And Hermione led the others to follow him back to bed.

"It's the adrenaline pumping through him," Madame Pomfrey told Hermione gently, "he's still in protect the girlfriend mode of fight or flight." Hermione loved Madame Pomfrey, she always put things in factual terms the girl could cope with. To Hermione, the facts were unbreakable things she could deal with.

"Bella?"

"Blaise!" Hermione smiled, looking up from her book, "you should be resting."

"I am laying down, this is rest enough," he replied, "what are you reading?"

"It's just a book I asked Harry to bring me from the library, it's meant to teach me Italian and about the culture."

"I love you, mia." Blaise said softly, eyes still half closed. "you realize that was no adrenaline, si?"

"I think it partially was." She ventured.

"Si." He nodded, "however, mia, my heritage includes a half vampire, my mother's mother."

"Oh." She blinked curiously.

"I did not mention it because I did not want you to be frightened and I believed you would not mind." He frowned, "do you mind, bella? Do I frighten you?"

"Hm?" she looked curiously at him, "no! No, Blaise, you don't 'frighten' me. 1/8 vampire or no. What frightened me was the look on your face."

"He could have killed you, mia. I could never be that angry with you."

"I don't doubt that." She said, nodding, "I've just never seen you that angry before. That scared me, you didn't. Does that make sense?"

"Si." He smiled, eyes shifting to Zenobia at his wrapped up elbow, "come around my other side, bella bambina, so I may hold your hand." The tiny girl nodded and hurried around to him to hold his hand. "Mama, do not worry so; I will be well again."

"I do not worry so much." Tilantha lied, "however, Blaise, you may never be able to play Quidditch again."

"Oh, no! Mia, will you still love me so?" he asked, looking teasingly over Zenobia's head. Hermione, eyes back in her book, raised her wand in reply,

"Expecto Patronum!" All the Zabinis looked up to watch her vampire bat and she looked back to her book, a slight frown marring her features, "Blaise? Stuffed grape leaves; they don't sound appetizing, do you like them?"

"I love them, mia, they are my favorite." He smiled. She flicked her wand, vanishing the Vampire bat and turned the page eyes scanning it quickly.

"Dessert?"

"Cannoli is a classic and my favourite." He answered, leaning his head over on Zenobia's head. Hermione nodded and, while the family talked, excused herself to the kitchens. Dobby was more than happy to, not only make the food, but bring it up and teach her how to later. Tilantha caught her in the hall and smiled,

"Hermione, I want you to know that, after seeing you patronus, I fully approve and give you my blessings."

"Grazi, Mrs. Zabini."

"Tilly, dear."

"Tilly then." Hermione nodded, "Tilly, I have a surprise for Blaise. Or, I will. When Ron and Harry wake up in the Hospital Wing, they're always hungry. I've spoken to a House Elf friend of mine, named Dobby and he's going to bring up some stuffed grape leaves and cannoli."

"A house elf friend?" Tilly asked, "you have a werewolf friend, a house elf friend, a half giant friend and a partial vampire boyfriend. You rather believe in full rights, do you not?" They stepped back into the Hospital Wing, speaking quietly.

"I do." Hermione nodded, frowning, "I understand that some house elves do not want to be free. However, I feel that those that do, deserve it among other things. As for others, as in vampires and werewolves… everyone deserves equal rights. For example, Remus Lupin is a perfectly well mannered man who is kind and loving. He has never done anything to harm another living being. Frenrir Greyback, on the other hand, is a terrible person. Yet, other than the Ministry searching for Frenrir and not Remus; they have the exact same rights. That's not fair, in my opinion."

"Many people in the United Kingdom-"

"Mama!"

"Hush, Blaise, do not interrupt. It is rude." She scowled, then, back to Hermione, "many people in the United Kingdom and especially Italy do not believe that we- as vampires- should have many rights either."

"Mama!" Blaise's voice held a warning. Hermione turned and looked at him,

"Blaise, love, injured or not; you're being rude." Then back to Tilantha, "what sort of rights are taken from you?"

"We are not allowed to marry for one, this is why all my children carry my name."

"They can't do that!" Hermione gasped, "that's far from fair!"

"Oh, but they can, Hermione. You see, they believe in the old ways. Those ways, Vampires only married within The Coven for love. We had our own laws then and lived separately from all, you see. If a Vampire was to marry outside of The Coven it was for other reasons. Some were for breeding stock, only purebloods, which is why we are considered purebloods. Others were for feeding and still some were to be changed. When the High Council decided to join the Wizarding World in a play for peace amongst our peoples, marriage was banned."

"That's… that's ridiculous!" Hermione gasped furiously, "it is unfair! Oh, you just wait, Tilly, I'll put a stop to that nonsense too."

"You will try?"

"I will." Hermione said firmly, crossing her arms, "because that's the dumbest thing… can werewolves get married?"

"I do not know."

They stood in the corner talking for some time. None of the Zabinis dared approach them to find out what they were talking about for they both had on their battle faces and were vicious types.

AN: Let me ask you all a serious question. At first I thought it was just me but the more I read fanfiction, the more Blaise is a vampire. Did we all just have some meeting I don't remember where we agreed on that? Not complaining, I just want to know if I got wasted and can't remember the night. Was the party awesome?


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was dreaming. In her dream she'd been flying across a clearing alone and she'd fallen. She'd landed without fear in soft pillows of grass. Blaise was leaning over her, smiling gently and stroking her hair back. She smiled back up at him, wondering why all the stars had moved,

"I love you, Blaise."

"I love you, Hermione, wake up."

She wasn't dreaming at all. At least, not any more. She was laying in her bed and Blaise crouched beside it. Candles that hadn't been there before were scattered about the room. She looked around in awe.

"Blaise?"

"Mia, I will not make love to you at school; not for your first time. It is unbefitting of a lady. However," he nuzzled her cheek with his, knuckles trailing down her side, "we go back tomorrow. With the things you do to me, mia, I believe I will go crazy there. Make no mistake, I will wait if you so choose. Would you have me?" She looked back at him with wide eyes, facts streaming and firing off at a rapid pace and nodded, lifting the blanket. He stood and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off. Not for the first time since they'd met, she wondered if all that toned muscle was solely from Quidditch.

Blaise smiled gently back at her, kicking off his boots and climbed in, lowering the cover over himself. Then, he was leaning down over her, kissing her. She could feel his full, silky erection pressed against her thigh. Facts began to race, things she had heard and read. She reached down to grab his trousers, moving to unbutton them and he caught her hands with a growl in her mouth.

"Hermione, I wish only for you to be happy and experience. If you touch me now I will lose control. Stop factualizing and thinking. Relax, let me make love to you." She nodded and marveled at the little moan escaping her without her permission as he raked his teeth across her collar bone with a soft growl.

She didn't know how she was supposed to stop thinking but as he pulled off her nightgown and fell for his lips to ravage her skin, she forgot how to think all together. He reached one hand down and pushed her panties aside, stroking her gently. He growled, capturing her mouth again and nibbled on her lip as she arched, trembling. He commented about how wet she was and worry climbed to the top of her feverish brain,

"Is that bad?" he lifted his lips, now on her hip bones and smiled gently.

"No, mia, it means you want me." His blue eyes, a startling crystal blue that she adored, were now nearly black with lust. He had a dominant and possessive look about him, admiring her. He made sure he had eye contact before dipping down to taste her, staring the whole time. Hermione came undone. Her thighs came up but he pushed them gently back down. When she arched, he followed, swirling his tongue and lapping at her. She cried out, twisting the sheets in her fists and ripping one corner free. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she orgasmed and he drank that too. He was driving her wild, continuing to lick and suck and she tried to scramble backwards.

With a possessive growl, Blaise dragged her back to him, sliding a finger inside her as he licked and sucked at her skin and breasts; pushed his pants off and kicked them free across the room. Her eyes went wide as he sprang free from his boxers but she couldn't speak her tiny bit of fear. Then, he was over the top of her, kissing her gently. He reached down with one hand, positioning himself and leaned down,

"You are so beautiful, bella, I love you." he whispered, kissing her again. Then, he was inside her. He moved slowly and she felt a slight pinch of pain and gasped. He took her sensitive neck in his teeth and began to gently rock, slowly.

"Oh, Blaise, please!" she wailed, hands on his shoulders. Then, she watched as Blaise Zabini lost his control. She fancied she could actually see it escape him in his blue eyes as he rammed into her. Then, all was forgotten and Blaise played her like a fiddle. Her legs wrapped around slim hips, locking at the ankle; her nails left trails in their wake down his back and he fell, pressing them together. He hissed beautiful words to her in Italian and growled and moaned and then the stars were back and she trembled as she arched and gasped, whimpering into his neck. She felt him come inside her and he collapsed, still managing to not put his full weight on her.

She spotted the pregnancy prevention potion on her nightstand, empty and didn't care; glad that he'd had the sense of mind to be the responsible one. He kissed her face all over gently as he grew soft and then slid out, pulling her against him.

"Was I-" he replied in Italian. "what?"

"The best, Bella. Amazing, I am very pleased."

"Oh." She beamed at him and curled up on his chest to fall asleep. As she went back to dreaming, she saw him lift his hand and wave it, cancelling the candle spell before falling asleep himself. She desperately hoped it wasn't a dream.

Hermione awoke and sagged in disappointment, Blaise wasn't there. Then, several things happened at once. She spotted the candles and the deep red rose in his place. She realized she was still naked as she grabbed the rose and smelled it, noticing movement behind her. She rolled over to see Blaise pulling on his trousers, giving her an excellent view of his bottom.

"Oh, Blaise! Your back! I hurt you!" she gasped, ready to cry. He had long jagged marks down his back. Blaise smiled and heaved her into his arms.

"You did not hurt me, mia, they are battle wounds, no? A badge of pride; I promise, you didn't hurt me."

"You promise?" she asked doubtfully. He nodded, kissing her forehead,

"I am more than well, Bella, good morning."

"Good morning." She purred. Then, he laughed as her eyes went wide, "morning! I have to get ready!" and she leapt out, unashamed of her body as she began to dress and pack simultaneously. "Go on, get." She ordered, "you have to get ready!"

Ginny cheered, lifting herself up from where she clung to Ron's back as he ran head first through the barrier on Platform 9 ¾ with Harry and Draco somehow in a challenging race for the win. Blaise rolled his eyes and pushed the cart ahead of him as Hermione followed, bringing up the rear with head held high and a smile on her face.

On the platform, Draco laughed as Harry told him off for somehow cheating and Ginny seemed to scale Ron a bit further, calling out to their friends. Ron looked slightly annoyed but too focused on keeping her up there and safe to point it out.

"Sisters." Blaise clucked, snickering.

"Draco!" Daphne called, a large smile on her face, waving as she approached. Draco stiffened instantly, laughter gone and Harry stood at his side, arms crossed defensively. Ginny slid down Ron's back and landed on her feet, watching carefully beside him. She spotted Blaise, "Oh, and Blaise too! Hello, Blaise!"

One of Blaise's hands went to Hermione's back, the other swept out in the representation of a bow, smirking,

"Hello, Daphne." He said, flashing a charming smile, "how were your holidays?"

"Very well, grazi!"

"Prego." He nodded. Her eyes flicked to his hand on Hermione and then to his eyes in question. As a response, Blaise urged Hermione closer. "Daphne, you remember Hermione, I'm sure."

"I do." She cooed, "hello. Draco, honestly, what's the matter?"

"Theo's dead, Daphne." Draco said bluntly. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"He betrayed me and Blaise, to the Dark Lord. Me, as a spy and dating Harry, Blaise as an accomplice and dating Granger. Because he was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Daphne." Draco scolded gently. She nodded, eyes wide and turned,

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"No, we understand," Blaise said, "ciao, Daphne."

"Ciao." She squeaked before running off.

"She can't what exactly?" Ginny growled.

"Be seen with Blood Traitors." Draco replied coolly, watching her go.

"Do not be daft, or rude, Draco Malfoy." Hermione scolded sternly, picking up her bag, "you have forgotten what Blood Traitor actually means. You have to betray something or someone worth betraying." She then swept off, head held high.

"I like that one." Draco told Harry who burst out laughing and they all followed.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione leapt to her feet, watching Ginny shout a warning. Blaise swerved just in time, avoiding the bludger "HEAR ME, VINCENT CRABBE," she shrieked as he passed, "I WILL UNMAN YOU IF YOU DON'T WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Seamus leaned out of the announcing spell,

"It's all a part of the game, Hermione."

"We don't have ANY Chasers on the bench, Finnigan! He's taken them all out! THAT'S NOT A GAME!" she snarled back. He tilted his head in consideration and nodded in agreement before turning back,

"AND DEAN THOMAS IN FOR THE SAVE OF GINNY WEASLEY! WAY TO GO, DEAN!" Luna cried out, jumping to her feet as Neville and the other Gryffindors did. Ginny howled as another bludger swerved in and took out Amanda, dropping their last available Chaser. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and both Harry and Draco came down, yelling at each other.

"MADAME HOOCH IS GOING TO CALL THE GAME," Seamus announced sadly, "GRYFFINDOR IS FORCED TO FORFEIT AS THEY DO NOT HAVE THE CHASERS TO- WAIT! WHAT'S THIS?"

Hermione hurried out, pulling her cape and gloves on and tightening her straps, broom in hand. Upon Seamus' announcement, Harry and Draco stopped screaming at each other and turned to look, both yelling,

"Absolutely not!"

"Madame Hooch," Hermione said, "I know how to play. Not well, but, I know the rules. All they state is that a Chaser must have the proper equipment and be in the House. I can play; we don't have to forfeit."

"Hermione, no." Harry growled, "it's bloody dangerous out here today."

"Then stop ogling Draco's arse and catch the damned snitch!" Hermione snapped. Ginny and Ron cheered. Harry shook his head,

"Fine. If you want to play, you're a last resort reserve, so says I, Team Captain. But, Mione, you have to be careful. I don't expect much if any game time. Just stay in the air, unhurt."

Then, Gryffindor was cheering and Blaise snarling threats at Harry, Crabbe and Goyle; and they were in the air. Hermione focused on helping Ginny and avoiding bludgers. Once, Dean came down to bat the Bludger right back at Goyle's head. Harry was searching the Pitch with new determination and so was Draco. Twice, Hermione almost tossed the quaffle to Blaise before barely stopping herself. Both times, Blaise laughed and once, he stole it back. She wasn't offended, she knew the unwritten rules. There were no significant others in Quidditch. Suddenly, Draco dived straight down toward her, Harry going after him. She realized at the last second that they were after her, not the Snitch. Ginny was screaming something and she turned. A bludger was headed for her from each side. There was nothing she could do but she tried anyway, pulling up on her broom. She refused to close her eyes and stared at Ginny fiercely as she waited for the impact that never came.

"NO!" WHAM! Blaise sent the bludger slamming back into Goyle fiercely and the other one hit him about the head or shoulders, no one could tell. Hermione dove and Ron jumped from the goal to assist. Ginny was diving as well. Harry and Draco were both in full Wronskei feints and grabbed the Italian and Hermione, pulling them out of the fall. Ginny swooped in to grab Blaise's other shoulder for Draco and they pulled up hard, pulling out of a crash.

Hermione seemed to land running. Blaise was limp on the ground, bat rolling free from his hand. Ginny turned to vomit as Hermione sprung and Draco stepped in her way, holding her back. She beat against his pads and screamed and threatened him with everything she had. Draco stared blankly at the stands and held her away, unseeing, against her will as the stretcher was brought out.

"Forgive me, Hermione. This is what he would want. You don't need to see that."

"Is he-"

"I don't know." She slumped against him, sobbing. Goyle, who had a broken leg was hiding behind McGonagall as Harry and Ron roared to get to him. Ginny was still retching as Madame Pompfrey carried Blaise to the Infirmary in a hurry.

"MADAME HOOCH!" Draco said, looking over his shoulder, "SLYTHERIN FORFEITS THE GAME; SO SAYS I; TEAM CAPTAIN!" Madame Hooch beamed at him and blew her whistle, waving the green forfeit flag. Slytherin roared and Gryffindor stared. Draco glared at both and put an arm defiantly around Hermione, "come, Blaise's mia, let us go wait for him."

"I love you, Draco," she sobbed, letting him take her off the pitch.

"You must be Hermione." Hermione lifted swollen eyes to the man crouched directly in front of her. His hair was black, done up in waist length dreadlocks that he wore half tied back in a leather thong. He wore long sweeping black robes and trousers with thigh high dragonhide boots and a royal blue shirt that had perfectly straight pleats in it. His olive skin was dark, his eyes matching his shirt. His nose and gently smiling mouth were terribly aristocratic. She sniffled and wiped at her face, smiling sadly as he handed her a handkerchief,

"Marius, Mael, or Julius?" she rasped, voice rough.

"Julius," he smiled, head tilted.

"B-Blaise s-said… Blaise said you- you were kind." She broke into fresh tears and he rose to sit next to her, arm around her shoulder. "Draco won't let me in!" she wailed.

"I am told that is for the best, Hermione."

"So this is Hermione?" the thickest Italian accent she had ever heard asked. This Zabini wore a blood red cape, the hood draped artfully about his shoulders. Beneath it, all black except for his matching shirt. He had a softer nose but his eyes were more like Blaise's, a lighter blue. His hair was also long, wavier than his little brothers and dark brown instead of black. She nodded,

"I am. Marius or Mael?"

"Marius." He smirked, leaning on a cane. She smiled,

"It's nice to meet you both. Blaise speaks of you often." She spotted Tilantha as she approached and Zenobia made a dash for the door. Hermione hurried and snatched the girl with reflexes Harry would be proud of. Zenobia shrieked in rage and tried to get free but another man ran in and snatched her up from Hermione, dragging her to the side. He looked completely different than the others. Hermione imagined she was seeing Blaise's father. Mael had shaggy black hair and black eyes, but the same tan skin. His nose was a bit crooked, like Professor Snape. He was also broader that the other three Zabini men who were all thin at the hips. He scolded Zenobia firmly and she went to sit and pout. He then turned.

"Mael then." Hermione nodded, holding out a weak hand to shake. He laughed and gave her a sweeping bow, kissing it instead.

"I am; and you, you must be Hermione."

"I am." She nodded. Tilantha clucked at her

"Hermione, you've left your gear on."

"I couldn't take it off." She huffed, pouting, "I don't actually know how."

"I will assist," Draco said, coming out to see about the commotion. He nodded, scanning them and saying their names as a hello, "Tilly, Marius, Mael, Juilius, Zenobia."

"Do not be ridiculous, Draco," Tilantha scolded, "you are a boy. If Blaise were to wake and find you, he may have your head." She then moved daft fingers over the back of Hermione's self tying gear and released her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zabini." Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "Draco? News?"

"None." He shook his head, guiding her to sit, "the Bludger hit him in the front, along the shoulder. At the speed it was going…"

"It could have killed him." She nodded, "but he'll live?"

"He'll live," Draco nodded and everyone relaxed, releasing breaths they didn't know they were holding, "he may never play again, however."

"Oh, Draco!"

"I SAID RELEASE ME, WOMAN! THERE IS YOUR ENGLISH!"

"Mr. Zabini!" Poppy shrilled, "Where do you think you are going?"

"TO KILL HIM!" Blaise roared, kicking the doors open. His crystal blue eyes flashed with rage, jaw firmly set. His neck and part of that strong jaw were badly bruised. All across his shoulders was a stiff bandage, covering all of his left side. He wore no shirt, the black and red bruises spreading out across his abdomen. He began in Italian and then spotted Hermione, "Bella!" he said, letting out a string of Italian she barely understood. She nodded,

"I'm fine, Blaise, I'm okay." She said gently, "you saved me. I didn't fall or anything."

"Bambino," Tilantha said gently. He whipped his head to scan his family and growled something at Marius who shook his head. They then had a small argument in Italian that Hermione could only tell was violent and included, "MI CORIZONE!" with a gesture at her from Blaise. She had never seen him so enraged and out of control. The magic crackled in his hair and around his fist where he clenched his wand. Frankly, it was scary.

"No, Blaise, no." Marius repeated, pointing firmly to Poppy, "rest now. NOW, I SAY!" Hermione went to Blaise, afraid to touch him,

"Blaise, please, you're scaring me." She whimpered, looking up at him. He looked down at her, tiny pupils enlarging and hissed several times through clenched teeth; he was reining it in.

"Forgive me, mia." He said, taking a deep breath, "what would you have me do? He could have killed you and I consider that a… a familia offense."

"Please, Blaise, for me?" She asked, "go rest? Please?"

"Si, Bella." He nodded, looking to Draco. "grazi, amico, grazi."

"Prego, Blaise, rest."

"Si." And Hermione led the others to follow him back to bed.

"It's the adrenaline pumping through him," Madame Pomfrey told Hermione gently, "he's still in protect the girlfriend mode of fight or flight." Hermione loved Madame Pomfrey, she always put things in factual terms the girl could cope with. To Hermione, the facts were unbreakable things she could deal with.

"Bella?"

"Blaise!" Hermione smiled, looking up from her book, "you should be resting."

"I am laying down, this is rest enough," he replied, "what are you reading?"

"It's just a book I asked Harry to bring me from the library, it's meant to teach me Italian and about the culture."

"I love you, mia." Blaise said softly, eyes still half closed. "you realize that was no adrenaline, si?"

"I think it partially was." She ventured.

"Si." He nodded, "however, mia, my heritage includes a half vampire, my mother's mother."

"Oh." She blinked curiously.

"I did not mention it because I did not want you to be frightened and I believed you would not mind." He frowned, "do you mind, bella? Do I frighten you?"

"Hm?" she looked curiously at him, "no! No, Blaise, you don't 'frighten' me. 1/8 vampire or no. What frightened me was the look on your face."

"He could have killed you, mia. I could never be that angry with you."

"I don't doubt that." She said, nodding, "I've just never seen you that angry before. That scared me, you didn't. Does that make sense?"

"Si." He smiled, eyes shifting to Zenobia at his wrapped up elbow, "come around my other side, bella bambina, so I may hold your hand." The tiny girl nodded and hurried around to him to hold his hand. "Mama, do not worry so; I will be well again."

"I do not worry so much." Tilantha lied, "however, Blaise, you may never be able to play Quidditch again."

"Oh, no! Mia, will you still love me so?" he asked, looking teasingly over Zenobia's head. Hermione, eyes back in her book, raised her wand in reply,

"Expecto Patronum!" All the Zabinis looked up to watch her vampire bat and she looked back to her book, a slight frown marring her features, "Blaise? Stuffed grape leaves; they don't sound appetizing, do you like them?"

"I love them, mia, they are my favorite." He smiled. She flicked her wand, vanishing the Vampire bat and turned the page eyes scanning it quickly.

"Dessert?"

"Cannoli is a classic and my favourite." He answered, leaning his head over on Zenobia's head. Hermione nodded and, while the family talked, excused herself to the kitchens. Dobby was more than happy to, not only make the food, but bring it up and teach her how to later. Tilantha caught her in the hall and smiled,

"Hermione, I want you to know that, after seeing you patronus, I fully approve and give you my blessings."

"Grazi, Mrs. Zabini."

"Tilly, dear."

"Tilly then." Hermione nodded, "Tilly, I have a surprise for Blaise. Or, I will. When Ron and Harry wake up in the Hospital Wing, they're always hungry. I've spoken to a House Elf friend of mine, named Dobby and he's going to bring up some stuffed grape leaves and cannoli."

"A house elf friend?" Tilly asked, "you have a werewolf friend, a house elf friend, a half giant friend and a partial vampire boyfriend. You rather believe in full rights, do you not?" They stepped back into the Hospital Wing, speaking quietly.

"I do." Hermione nodded, frowning, "I understand that some house elves do not want to be free. However, I feel that those that do, deserve it among other things. As for others, as in vampires and werewolves… everyone deserves equal rights. For example, Remus Lupin is a perfectly well mannered man who is kind and loving. He has never done anything to harm another living being. Frenrir Greyback, on the other hand, is a terrible person. Yet, other than the Ministry searching for Frenrir and not Remus; they have the exact same rights. That's not fair, in my opinion."

"Many people in the United Kingdom-"

"Mama!"

"Hush, Blaise, do not interrupt. It is rude." She scowled, then, back to Hermione, "many people in the United Kingdom and especially Italy do not believe that we- as vampires- should have many rights either."

"Mama!" Blaise's voice held a warning. Hermione turned and looked at him,

"Blaise, love, injured or not; you're being rude." Then back to Tilantha, "what sort of rights are taken from you?"

"We are not allowed to marry for one, this is why all my children carry my name."

"They can't do that!" Hermione gasped, "that's far from fair!"

"Oh, but they can, Hermione. You see, they believe in the old ways. Those ways, Vampires only married within The Coven for love. We had our own laws then and lived separately from all, you see. If a Vampire was to marry outside of The Coven it was for other reasons. Some were for breeding stock, only purebloods, which is why we are considered purebloods. Others were for feeding and still some were to be changed. When the High Council decided to join the Wizarding World in a play for peace amongst our peoples, marriage was banned."

"That's… that's ridiculous!" Hermione gasped furiously, "it is unfair! Oh, you just wait, Tilly, I'll put a stop to that nonsense too."

"You will try?"

"I will." Hermione said firmly, crossing her arms, "because that's the dumbest thing… can werewolves get married?"

"I do not know."

They stood in the corner talking for some time. None of the Zabinis dared approach them to find out what they were talking about for they both had on their battle faces and were vicious types.

AN: Let me ask you all a serious question. At first I thought it was just me but the more I read fanfiction, the more Blaise is a vampire. Did we all just have some meeting I don't remember where we agreed on that? Not complaining, I just want to know if I got wasted and can't remember the night. Was the party awesome?


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione woke to the smell of nutmeg under her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Blaise had crawled into her bed in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron lay in beds across from hers, asleep. She knew they were because of their odd positions. They'd been seriously damaged and were wrapped in bandages. Poppy strolled by quietly, going to her office. She could hear Blaise's heart pounding through his shirt in a steady rhythm. He had pulled her into a snuggling position, her head on his chest. One arm was on her hip, the other across his lower abdomen. She knew he was awake though she couldn't see him because he tapped the finger on that hand.

"Mama, I love this girl." He said quietly in italian. She felt badly because he thought she was still out and started to speak before he said, "with all of my heart, so much it hurts."

"I know this." She heard Tilly speak. Hermione couldn't eavesdrop any longer,

"I love you, Blaise." He cried out her name with such excitement it made her warm all over, pulling her up to look at her and she cried out. Blaise's face was marred by three fresh scars, trailing down one side of his face. In that eye, though you almost had to look twice, he was blind. "Blaise!" she wailed, "what happened?"

"Werewolf, mia." He frowned, "I am…" clearly he thought she was going to leave, "I am not… infected. My own blood will not allow it so easily. However, mia, I understand if you would want to leave. I-" he cried out as she slapped him. Harry and Ron were up, grabbing her by the arms.

"How dare you!" she shrieked, "how dare you, Blaise Aurelias Zabini! That is the worst thing you could EVER say!"

"MIONE!"

"SHUT IT, HARRY!" she growled, wrenching free from her friends and Madame Pomfrey and grabbed the Italian by the face with both hands, "Tilly, keep them off of me, please."

"Si."

"Blaise, how could you? I've given you everything," she whispered gently, "we have survived two battles, at least! We have survived hatred and fear and our heritages; jealous women, imprisonment and certain death. I gave myself to you. I am learning Italian, I want to cook for you! I love you, Blaise, truly love you. How could you ever think it's okay to hurt me like that? What about getting married and our kids? What about forever? Can a scar break that?"

"No." he choked, wincing. She nodded, kissing him.

"for such a smart boy, you are so daft." He laughed, squeezing her tightly. Then, something occurred to her and she sat straight up, "OH MY GOD, WHERE IS DRACO?!"

"Miss Ganger! Stop that shrieking this instant. Mr. Malfoy was discovered as a Death Eater by Head Auror Gawain Robbards. They had to release him from custody but Mr. Malfoy was expelled." Poppy said, "they will wish to speak with you as well, concerning the multiple bite marks on your body from Mr. Zabini."

"and they can go to hell." She hissed. Harry butted in just then,

"Mione! I got you a card."

"I don't want a card." She scoffed, "Harry, this is imp-"

"Take. The. Damn. Card." Harry ground out. Poppy huffed at language, said something about keeping them a few extra days and stalked off. Hermione took "the card" as Blaise opened his mouth.

"Potter, I like you. If you ever talk to her in that fashion-"

"Hush." Hermione said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"You never are." Ron grinned. Standing directly behind Harry was Draco. She smiled brilliantly, handing Harry the map back.

"Keep your card, Harry."

"Mischief managed then," he grinned, "it at least got you to calm down."

"You two are impossible." Ron snorted, "I'm going to lay back down."

"I wish Draco were here." Hermione sighed, "he could be in so much trouble."

"Draco is a big Slytherin," Blaise chided, "he will be fine on his own."

"Yes, but I have so much I'd like to say." She grinned, eyes twinkling, "like how brave I thought it was that he hid Harry from view, he's definitely one of my best mates. He even looks out for Blaise. I never thought I'd say it but I really do love Draco Malfoy, that sneaky, snarky, ferrety and apparently very self controlled git."

"I'm glad you said something," Harry nodded, "I was thinking, one day, I might tell him about the Marauders." Ron groaned,

"I don't know why I put up with either of you, any of you. You're all barking."

"No, Ron, you." she grinned, sticking out her tongue, "Harry, does Draco know anything about the Marauders?"

"Mssrs. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs?" Harry grinned, "no. Not one single thing."

"Padfoot?" Blaise asked, glancing at Madame Pomfrey who tended a potions accident victim "your dog?"

"Si, my dog." Hermione nodded.

"Wormtail is a Death Eater." He growled. She nodded,

"He is now, he wasn't then."

"Moony is your… other dog?"

"Yes."

"Then… who is prongs?"

"Harry, show him Prongs."

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry grinned, he instantly deflated, the Patronus vanishing, "what the bloody hell?!" Hermione grinned back at Blaise, leaning back onto his good shoulder. "Ron! Did you see that? What was that?"

"I dunno, mate, do it again."

"Expecto Patronum!" A rather large wolf came out. "it's a damned dog!" Harry wailed, "it's not supposed to be a dog!"

"It's a wolf, Harry."

"It's not a wolf, it's a stag."

"It's a wolf, Harry." Hermione grinned, "look at him all fuzzy and warm, Blaise."

"I see savage and fierce." Blaise sniffed, "nothing fuzzy or warm."

"It is a stag!" Harry argued as Albus walked in. The old man paused, eyes twinkling and looked over his glasses,

"Harry, that is clearly a wolf." He paused, "it is a shame Mr. Malfoy is not here to see it."

"He's seen it," Harry growled, "and it's a stag."

"Wolf." Albus corrected, "and it's a very proud wolf, I think."

"I agree." Hermione said, "proud and stubborn, a bit of a loner, fierce, relentless, and yet… cuddly."

"Fine!" Harry huffed, "why is it a wolf then?" The silvery wolf, it's eyes bright white, looked back at him as if waiting for a command. Harry growled, "do you see a Dementor? Go away!" and flicked his wand.

"The Patronus represents who you love the most or has the biggest impact, depending; it's not uncommon for them to change," Albus smiled, "do you know anyone who is these things? Anyone who would likely take a wolf animagus form? They are clever creatures as well as the attributes miss Granger listed."

"Oh…" Harry grinned, "I like it."

"What are you going to name it?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm…I don't know yet. Fluffy I think- ow!"

"Are you quite alright, Harry?" Albus asked. Harry nodded,

"er…"

"Growing pains?"

"Yes."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared heatedly at Gawain Robbards as he spoke to Madame Pomfrey. Ron and Harry pulled their curtains mostly closed at the look on her face; they didn't want him dragging them into his fight. Gawain was on his own. He had two other Aurors with him, flanking like Crabbe and Goyle used to flank Draco. Hermione looked to Harry,

"who are they?"

"Vampire Squad; Romanoff and Sanchez. Sanchez is actually the non-latino."

"Grazi," she lazily flipped her wrist from her head in a mock salute. Tilly, standing two beds down beside Blaise was also glaring at the men. Then, they turned and headed toward them. Hermione was on her feet, blocking them.

"Robbards, Romanoff, Sanchez." She greeted real ice in her voice, "the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey informed me you'd be coming to speak with me. There will be no need in waking Blaise to speak with me."

"We are here to arrest him." Romanoff said.

"Oh, so then you mean to incite another war." Hermione nodded, "we are in the middle of a war with Lord Voldemort right this moment but you think you can handle another; so you thought it should start today. I completely understand."

"Now see here, girl-" Romanoff froze as a hand grabbed his wrist that was reaching for Hermione with Seeker fast reflexes. Hermione started to see Marius, Mael and Julius. Marius had his wrist firmly. He shoved it back at Romanoff in disgust.

"You see here, sir," he spat, "you are in the presence of a lady and so help me you will treat her as such."

"You and what army?" Romanoff snarled.

"Oh no!" Mael gasped, head snapping to look at his brother in wide eyed mock fear, "Julius! We've gone invisible!" All three brother and Ron and Harry snickered. Albus Dumbledore walked in then and up to them.

"Back away from the girl." Marius pressed, "you will leave her alone and show her the proper respect."

"Or what? You will bite me?"

"Technically," Hermione said, making her way through the brothers to the front again, "he can. He can drop you like a quaffle if you touch me. I will say it again, you are inciting another war. Twice I have told you. Do you want a repeat of the 1321-1400 Vampire War? Well, do you?"

"What war?" Albus asked, frowning, "no war will be incited on Hogwarts grounds while I am Headmaster."

"According to the law; which these men claim they're here to uphold, Headmaster Dumbledore, they cannot just waltz in here on public property and arrest Blaise. I will explain why. When the High Council disbanded and the Vampire World joined the Wizarding World, there were many laws exchanged. Some were erased, some kept, one of the laws that remained from the Vampire World was the Law of Mates. A vampire's mate must be marked twice and I am. Therefore, I am Blaise's mate."

"Indeed." Gawain nodded, "I know this law. However, it doesn't apply here. There must be rituals performed to finish the bond. It's the closest thing Vampire's have to marriage and they cannot be completed on school grounds. So, that doesn't apply here."

"Alright," Hermione nodded as though playing her hand in a chess match, "so then, we're not allowed to finish through with these rituals?"

"The rituals also have to happen within twenty days of each other, yours have not." Gawain replied, "do you wish to refute that?"

"No, I will tell the truth." Hermione shook her head, "so the fact that I was willing and that he saved my life, Ron's life, Harry's life, and Draco's life because he bit me has no weight here?"

"Forced under duress." Sanchez replied, "no, it doesn't apply. Now, move."

"No." Hermione turned, sort of hugging Marius, "let them. They were warned." She turned and grabbed a hand of each, Julius and Marius. "Don't do a thing, don't break any laws. Tilly, please."

"There's nothing we can do, mi bambinos, our hands are tied." Tilly said looking sadly at Blaise.

"No." Ron flung back his curtain, "I won't let you. If no one else is going to do anything, I will."

"You will not, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione barked, "Harry, watch him. We cannot afford to break the law; look what they did to Draco. We will have Blaise back."

"In five to ten years!" Ron wailed, "five to ten years in Azkaban?! Hermione, you know what that does to a bloke!"

"I KNOW! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" she roared. Huffing, Ron sat. She looked at Blaise who was climbing out of bed. "Blaise…" she hurried over to him and he hugged her tightly.

"Mia, I will not survive. Vampires do not survive Azkaban."

"You will," she whispered, "if you go, you will survive for me, alright?" she sniffled and leaned up, kissing his jaw and she said where only he could hear her, "if I can't get you out legally, I'll break you out. Don't forget, my dog." He chuckled, petting down her hair and holding her to him.

"Mia, ti amo."

"Ti amo." She rasped, trying to be strong, "I love you, Blaise. Stay strong," they were taking him from her now, "I will come for you. You've come for me. I will be there." He nodded, head hung low and took a deep breath. He lifted his head and squared his shoulders, turning to ice before her eyes.

"Ti amo mi familia." Then, they were marching him out with all the dignity and honor a Slytherin and Zabini could possibly dredge up. It almost appeared that Blaise was leading them out. Hermione went to stand in front of his brothers, blocking them from going after their smallest with arms stretched wide and head high.

"Tilly." She said coldly, looking to the woman, "we need to…to…to…" Tilly surged forward and hugged her. When Hermione finally glued her pieces back together, she stood taller. "Harry Potter, I need to borrow some money. A lot of money."

"I'll go get my keys." Harry smirked, sliding out of bed. She nodded,

"Harry, see if Moony will bring us our dog as well. If they want a war, they're going to get one."

"No war will be incited on Hogwarts grounds," Albus repeated, "but, I think I can help organize a few skirmishes." Hermione nodded and then pulled away from Tilly, drawing her wand,

"I'll be back, I need to… send an owl. There's a bug that owes me a favor."

Hermione stood, dressed to kill, atop the Ministry steps. Werewolves who had never raised a ruckus before, led by Remus lupin were lined up to her left. Half giants and hordes of Veelas, the worlds few free house elves, vampires by the pound, and creatures she didn't recognize lined the steps of the Ministry. They spilled out down Diagon Alley, sat atop light posts and eachother's shoulders. They were raising a ruckus, a deafening roar, and held various signs in different languages.

"This is the wonder of public protest." Hermione told Rita Skeeter as she and her photographer snapped photos. The crowds went wild as Fudge appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. Hermione turned, casting a sonorous,

"Could you all quiet down a bit? He'd like to know why we are here!" instantly, the crowds hushed. She nodded, "Merci, grazi, Arigatou and thank you, those are the only thank yous I know. Minister Fudge seems to think he hasn't done anything wrong, he hasn't offended anyone." She turned back to the Minister, "but you have. You've offended werewolves, giants, veelas, vampires, elves, witches, wizards and many more. You've offended me, Minister Fudge. Blaise Zabini's trial is a public one, do you deny this?"

"No."

"Then bring him out where the public," she swept her arm over the crowd, "can see!" They went nuts, calling for Blaise. "You claim to uphold the laws here, Minister, and you have. Your Aurors took Blaise Zabini into custody for biting me, twice. Any mating or bonding ritual had not been completed, this is true."

"I've broken no law."

"You've broken the law of common decency!" she shrieked, "you knew that the first time, Blaise took a bludger in a meaningless game of Quidditch, to save me! He nearly died and Madame Poppy Pomfrey as well as most of Hogwarts and more than a few Healers can attest to that. How am I supposed to have a bonding ritual with an unconscious man? Your own Aurors know that we had been kidnapped the second time, Blaise attacked by a werewolf on the behalf of myself, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. We were awake, yes, but laid up in an Infirmary from our wounds. Are you saying, Minister Fudge, that we do not have the right to have a happy bonding ceremony?"

"No!"

"You are!" she spat, "you lie! According to you and your Aurors, Blaise and I are not allowed to have a happy bonding ceremony. According to you and your Aurors, it means nothing. According to YOU and your AURORS, we cannot even marry! Since we cannot marry, and we respect those laws, I wanted to follow my own muggle traditions as well, not that it's any of your business. We were going to dress up, have friends and family, food! But no, that- as a muggle tradition- was also taken from us! I've seen the arrest warrant, you signed it, Minister." Rita Skeeter waved the parchment in his face.

"I- I-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione crowed mockingly. "You didn't have to say it, Minister, it didn't have to be written down. Your words were implied so loudly, so clearly, that it was heard around the world!" she gestured sweepingly to the crowd again, "You said, Minister Fudge, that we must bow like slaves under your rule. You said that we must be together on your terms and not our own. We are not allowed the time for happiness but must do as you say, no matter the conditions. There can be no leeway for recovery of life threatening wounds, there can be no leeway for being kidnapped."

"I never said that."

"It was implied."

"Minister Fudge," Rita said, "Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet, tell me; is it muggles you hate more or vampires? Maybe it's another magical creature here?"

"Nephellius Lovegood with the Quibbler, Minister, tell me; what do you intend to do if the magical creatures rejoin as communities and withdraw their contracts of peace that have lasted so long?"

"How do you feel about Veelas, Minister?"

"Giants, Minister?"

"What of the rarer Volaticae, Minister?"

"Minister!" Hermione spat, "the trial! Let's get to it! You are running late!"

"Minister," this was Tonks, "what would you like me to do with the prisoner?"

"Cornelius," Albus said gently, "If it were I, I would think very carefully about my next words." The Minister nodded. Several people came up the stairs and he paled.

"and who's this?"

"Oh, they're here for Blaise." Hermione said, "his trial is due to start in ten minutes, afterall. This is Tilantha Zabini, Marius Zabini, Mael Zabini, Julius Zabini and Zenobia Zabini. They've come to watch their brother be sentenced to a place that will, undoubtedly, kill him; as it has all vampires. Death to Blaise Zabini because he was wounded honorably." She shook her head sadly, "instead of being praised a hero, Blaise is a villain. Because he is a vampire."

"Only 1/8." Albus nodded, "it's sad."

"I-I- I have something to say."

"Go on." Hermione growled.

"I believe," he said loudly, waiting for everyone to quiet down. He cleared his throat, "I believe I was misinformed. I was not fully aware of the circumstances surrounding the arrest or lack of bonding ceremony. Laws were broken and are meant to be upheld; I think we can all see that. However, laws should also provide for more leeway than this, given the circumstances. Auror Tonks, please, release the prisoner, Mr. Blaise Zabini. Only prosecution will happen here, not persecution. Miss Granger, I would like to be the first to wish you congratulations."

"Grazi, Minister, but I think we've decided to wait after all of this."

"A wise choice." He croaked. He then turned back to the crowd, "I thank you all for bringing this to my attention, no volatile act was meant against any person or persons identifying with their creature heritage here…" Hermione drowned him out because behind him she could see the Zabinis happily greeting their free brother who was now rubbing his unbound wrists. He looked dirty and worn, tired. His hair was greasy and he appeared a bit thinner, gaunt. He'd only been gone a week but that was too long. The Minister seemed to notice she wasn't standing over him like Molly Weasley and one of her children and turned to look.

Blaise lifted his head, scars standing out as well as his blind eye and smiled fully, showing his fangs. It was something he had never done. The crowds quieted but no one noticed,

"Ah, Mina," Blaise sighed, "I have missed you." He laughed as she seemed to regain her senses and pummel into him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zabini, what did you call her?" Fudge asked, repeating the question shouted by some in the crowd.

"Mina." Blaise smiled, "mi Mina." Hermione laughed because she knew now who were the muggle borns amongst them and they began to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione relaxed as though deflating when the Death Eater she was battling flew off in a puff of black smoke. All around her, other Death Eaters were doing the same. She could only assume they were either pulling back to regroup or the battle was over and they had won. Either way was a good sign. She looked down at her shattered femur and sighed, looking around. She'd need a way to get back to the castle. Hearing someone behind her, she looked back. Ron was picking his way through the rubble, blood in his face and eyes. At that moment he spotted her and snorted,

"Need a lift?" She laughed and reached up, slowly climbing on his back. It would be awkward and slow going but Ron had legs and that counted. He held on to her good leg, letting the other dangle and she held onto his shoulders without choking him.

"Where are they, Ron? Do you see any one? Harry? Blaise? Draco?"

"Nothing." He sighed, scanning the area. "There's Professor Binns." Professor Binns lay not far off, dead. Just past him, two Aurors they didn't know leaned on each other as they helped one another to the castle. Ron huffed and looked away from Lavender Brown's mangled body.

"Greyback." Hermione whispered, "I saw her go down."

"RON! RON!? IS THAT YOU?!" They looked to see George making his way over with Fred flung over his shoulder. Ron staggered. "He's alive!" George called, "barely, but, he's there. Let's get moving." They picked up Luna next, her ankle crushed. She put an arm on George's shoulder and they continued on.

"Oh no." Hermione sobbed, seeing Tonks laying there next, eyes staring at them as she slumped against a stone. She was dead.

"I see Moony!" Ron cheered, "MOONY!" Remus turned and trotted over, a hole in his cheek.

"Harry?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. He nodded, "alright, let's go see what's going on." The group dragged and limped toward the castle, Hermione sobbing when she saw Mael laying crushed under a stone. Blaise had been with him the last she saw.

Then, they were there, in Hogwarts courtyard. People were gathering from all sides with all amounts of damage. Those who could, carried the dead. Ron sat Hermione down and pulled her arm over his shoulder to make her stand and limp in. The makeshift Infirmary was packed with people and they knew the battle was over. Hermione sat on an abandoned bench as Ron ran for his family and Percy's dead body. Tilantha spotted Hermione in the crowds of people searching for their loved ones and the Italian hurried to her.

"I will fix you leg." She said in italian. Hermione couldn't look at her and cried out as the Epixies wound around and resealed the bone. "Who have you seen dead? How many Zabinis?"

"One." Hermione shuddered, "Mael. I am so sorry, Tilly."

"We will find the others first." She nodded, "then we will grieve." She held out her hand and Hermione took it, standing. They were the first two to leave in search of survivors. They freed Mael's body and laid him out. Then, they found Draco, trapped and struggling to get out from under the Quidditch stands. He joined their search silently once they told him the war was over.

They began conjuring stretchers and pulling people onto them, spelling them to head for the school. Others were joining now and doing the same, pausing to check pulses. The war was over but the battle wasn't, they had to save as many as they could. After two hours of nothing, Hermione began to call out,

"BLAISE! HARRY!" Draco joined in but they weren't answered.

"Harry Potter?" A woman asked. They nodded.

"I've seen him at the school." She offered, "an hour ago."

"Go." Hermione told Draco, "tell him we're fine, if you see Blaise, send a Patronus."

"I will." He nodded, running for the school. They found Marius next, unconscious. They didn't bother to wake him, putting him on a stretcher and sending him on his way. Julius was coming out of Hogsmeade and the only reason they saw him was he was yelling all their names. They sent him to care for Marius as vampires couldn't have certain potions until their blood was diluted to at least 1/18.

The final battle had begun at four am. It was now getting dark the next day and there still was no Blaise. Hogsmeade was destroyed but both women continued lifting stones and boards, doors and windows, searching for survivors and especially Blaise. Draco's Patronus never came so they headed back to the school. Molly hurried to them, forcing Hermione to sit. Draco had went out and gotten Mael, bringing him in. Marius and Julius sat beside him now, faces grave. Marius' wife Atonella had Zenobia and they were all glad she wasn't there. Hermione hugged Molly for the loss of Percy while Poppy scanned her. Fred was still unconscious and may not survive. Other people were discovered to be dead. Padma Patil, Albus Dumbledore, and Daphne Greengrass amongst them.

Harry hugged Hermione for finding Draco and they embraced but everyone knew it wasn't over. It wouldn't be over until the dead were counted and the wounded still waiting healed. No other survivors were coming in now as people picked the battlefield. Poppy pulled Hermione up and aside, whispering to her about her condition as she did for all the others. Even in these circumstances the woman was all about confidentiality and it made Hermione smile to find a stability.

"I'm going back for Blaise." She told his brothers. Tilantha had finally given in and cried over Mael's body. Marius stood,

"I will accompany you."

"No, stay with Mael." Hermione shook her head, "Tilly needs you."

"I need nothing but my last son." Tilly said, standing. "Marius will stay, I will not rest until I find my littlest bambino."

"Understood." Hermione nodded.

They had been searching a whole hour longer, checking all of the dead for Blaise's body at least. Hermione lifted her wand, a lumos lighting the tip and dragged it over the ground in front of them.

"Tilly, I have to tell you something." She said in English. Since she set the pace for the conversation's language, Tilly followed.

"First, we will find Blaise."

"We have to find Blaise." Hermione continued, "I have to tell him too."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" she shouted in Italian. Hermione slumped onto the grass sobbing and nodded,

"Tilly, I didn't know or I wouldn't have fought. Poppy just told me, we have to find Blaise!"

"Bambina, I had Marius when I was just your age. He and Blaise do not share a father. I did it on my own. I am not saying that you will," she sat down beside Hermione, "there is still hope for our Blaise. Still, if he is gone, you will come live with us, won't you? Anotonella and myself can assist, as well as Zenobia."

"I will." Hermione choked, nodding, "in Italy. Blaise tells me about it all the time, your home and the grounds."

"You can not be very far along, I trust you would know."

"I'm not." Hermione choked, "it had to have happened after we left the Ministry. So…two weeks." Tilly rubbed her back while she sniffled, "I love him so much, Tilly. He can not be dead."

"Someone approaches." Tilly said, looking up. Hermione looked up as well to see the two shadows.

"I think that's Granger!" she heard Pansy Parkinson say, both shadows pausing.

"It's me!" Hermione called out, "the war is over, Harry won! We're looking for Blaise, Pansy, have you seen him?!"

"Si, mia!"

"BLAISE!" Hermione and Tilly scrambled up and ran to his side, smothering the Italian. They walked in silence back to the castle, finding that Blaise and Pansy had been trapped beneath a limb. He had been unconscious and one of Pansy's arms had been broken so she couldn't move it until he woke. Blaise sighed heavily,

"Mama, Mael…"

"I know bambino, I know. Hermione and I freed him, Draco brought him inside. Julius lives." She and Hermione now shared a secret and they traded a comrade-in-arms look agreeing not to tell until he had had more time to mourn.

"That was the last funeral, wasn't it?" Zenobia asked. Hermione nodded,

"Yes, it was a funeral of an Auror. I didn't know him but Harry, Ron and myself are sort of like… figureheads or poster men and women for peace now."

"You go to show respect and let people know you're honoring them and still going on."

"Yes." Hermione nodded, looking over at Tilly, "it's been two months since the war." She sat down on the black chinze chaise in Tilly's tea room and sat down her bag. Tilly raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak when Blaise came in with Marius and Julius.

"Mia!" he smiled, crossing to her and kissing both her cheeks before sitting down, "I was not aware you were coming."

"I was." Zenobia said proudly. She turned out to be an amazing secret keeper and knew about the baby. "We're going on a… what did you call it, 'Mione?" she bent forward and picked up her tea cup, sipping.

"A field trip." Hermione replied as Antonella hurried in, belly huge.

"Sorry, I'm late." She rushed, "had to convince Marius I was doing something else."

"I can hear you." Marius said flatly, staring at her. She snorted,

"I never said you couldn't. I got everything though, are we ready?"

"I am." Hermione nodded, looking to Tilly.

"I have been ready." Tilly winked, "since I had Marius I was ready."

"What are we waiting for?" Zenobia wailed, jumping out of her chair, "let's get going! We'll apparate!"

"No!" Antonella, Hermione and Tilly gasped. Zenobia frowned.

"Antonella can not apparate." Marius scowled, "you know this."

"Oh riiiiight." Zenobia smiled "we'l l floo."

"Why is it," Julius asked, looking at Blaise, "that I feel we are walking into a trap?"

"Because, I believe, we are." Blaise replied suspiciously. He leaned to whisper to Hermione, "you are behaving like a Zabini woman."

"Am I?" she frowned, "I'm sure I'm not."

"You are." He nodded. "it makes me nervous."

"Silence in the back!" Zenobia called, standing in the fireplace. Blaise rolled his eyes, waiting.

"We have to get in too." Hermione said, "all of us."

"At once?!" Marius wailed.

"At once!" Antonella barked, pushing him in. "only enough Floo powder for one trip."

"We have plenty of floo powder." Blaise snorted as Hermione hauled him in.

"Not for this," she replied, reaching in her bag, "it's one trip in. Very classified." She threw down the powder that sparked blue flames and they were there. Zenobia grabbed Julius which made him laugh because Antonella had already latched to Marius and dragged him in. Tilantha and Hermione were steering Blaise into a chair. The room they had floo'd into was on the top floor of St. Mungos. The entire floor was sealed off from the rest of the hospital and each room was a bedroom so no one was any wiser as to where they were but the women.

"Really, mia, mama, I would rather one of you sit. Antonella is pregnant for Salazar's sake!"

"Pregnant does not equal delicacy, frailty or disability, Blaise." Antonella glared, "I have grown tired of saying it, silence!"

"Yes, bella." He sent her a charming smile.

"I'll sit." Zenobia smiled, hopping into Blaise's lap, "Blaise used to hold me all the time."

"You are eight." Blaise reminded her, arms around her waist, "you say you are too big for me now."

"I am." She nodded, tucking her head under his chin, "Mione says it's nostalgia."

"That's exactly what it is," Hermione smiled, going to sit on the bed where she should be. "Let her cuddle while she still can and you have an empty lap, Blaise." The door opened and a woman in normal clothing and robes came in, shutting it behind her.

"Ah, Miss….Granger?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. She went to a dresser by the door and Blaise scowled,

"Whose home are we in? Where are we?"

"We are at St. Mungos."

"Can I tell him?" Zenobia asked. Hermione nodded and the little Italian girl climbed onto her knees and grabbed Blaise's face in both hands.

"Brother, I am retiring my place in your lap in favor of another. We are here today to find out if it will be a bambina or bambino. Hermione is pregnant." She squawked indignantly as he nearly dumped her in the floor, jumping to his feet. He caught her at the last second and sat her in the chair before hurrying to a laughing Hermione.

"You're pregnant? How far? How come you haven't told me?"

"Blaise!" Hermione laughed as he spoke Italian so fast she couldn't keep up, her face in his hands. "I can't understand you! Yes, I am pregnant; two and a half months. I haven't told you because you were mourning Mael." He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The Healer waited patiently with a mirror. "Blaise, sit. Let's see if it's a boy or a girl, yeah?"

"Si." He moved behind the line so his magic wouldn't interfere with the spell, grinning like an idiot. Marius grinned, thumping him on the back while he preened. The Healer smiled at Hermione and sat the mirror on her stomach, speaking as she cast the spells.

"I am Healer Fabin. I'll be your Healer for the rest of the pregnancy. I expect you'll be due right around… yes, Halloween." Hermione beamed over at Blaise who watched with wide eyes. "ahhh…" His eyes narrowed and so did Hermione's as she turned to look back at the Healer's frown.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No… just a moment. Mr…Zabini, is it? You may come back." She lifted the mirror and cast a charm so it would float. "Should your baby have… teeth?"

"Yes," Hermione laughed, "it's a possibility. Blaise is 1/8 Vampire."

"Ah, fangs then!" Healer Fabin laughed, "even with the blood that diluted it's been known to happen."

"All of mine have them." Tilly preened, "even Zenobia." Zenobia gaped her mouth open to show her fangs. Female vampires had much smaller and wider fangs like long canine's where the boys were more like a snake's fangs. Usually, all the Zabini men smiled with their bottom lip over the tips but now they all showed their fangs. Healer Fabin was unafraid and smiled back.

"Let's see, the baby is growing quickly, right on track." She said, casting spells to make the picture clearer for them. Before it had been a bit like an x-ray but now it became a tiny baby. "aaaand, congratulations Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini, it is a boy!"

"Grazi!" Blaise grinned, looking at the baby like a child peered in a toy store's window.

"Mael then." Hermione smiled, "I found out the same day he died, I would like to name him Mael."

"He would be honored." Blaise breathed, hugging her to him. The others politely left, trusting they could make their way back. Blaise smiled, "I want to… mia, if the laws were different we would have…I wish I could give you my name. I truly do." She nodded, kissing his scars. They hadn't had sex since the war had ended but they hadn't had the time with all the funerals and work to be done.

"Take me home, Blaise." She smiled. He nodded in agreement. "your home, Blaise. Tilly invited me."

"Bless my mama." He laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione sighed, laying down on Blaise's bed. He stood there a long moment, staring at her. His eye had been fixed though it was still lighter blue and harder to see out of it.

"I love the way you look, right there." He breathed, "never leave, mia."

"Never." She laughed, opening her arms. He climbed up and pulled her to him, erection straining against his trousers but he made no move. "Oh, Blaise, don't do this to me." She teased, poking him, "I want you. Now. Hormones, you know?"

"What about the bambino?"

"Be gentle then." She smiled, "you won't hurt him, Blaise, my body wouldn't allow that. I need you now. Please, love. Ti amo." He took her then, slower and more passionate than he ever had. He kissed every inch of her skin right down to her fingers and toes, whispering soft Italian the entire time. She stroked his scars and kissed them, showing him they didn't bother her. When they finished, they napped and woke each other for more the entire night.

Early the next morning, Hermione woke to Blaise kissing her belly and talking to the baby in Italian. He spoke quickly but she got a lot of the gist of it. He spoke of their lives together and told Mael about his mother. She reached out, petting his hair and he continued, occasionally looking up at her.

"Bella, I want to marry you. I need to… how?"

"We could have our own ceremony." She smiled, "it wouldn't be legal. Oh!" she sat up, "I'm a muggle born! I can get my name changed as long as I pay for it."

"We have more than enough money, bella!" he laughed, kissing along her panty line, "Hermione Zabini. I love it. I love you." Just then, the Floo flared green and he huffed, kissing her stomach, "how much would you like to bet that's Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"Or Harry." She grinned, "same thing." She pulled on a robe and hurried over, sticking her head in the floo. "Hello Harry! It's a boy! We're going to name him Mael."

"Hermione! Congratulations! I… I have some news myself."

"Yeah?" she frowned, "good or bad?"

"You're not Ron, so, good." He paused, "Draco's pregnant."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Blaise howled, falling over and laughing on the bed. She grinned at Harry,

"Congratulations. Did you know Narcissa and Tilantha were pregnant together?"

A/N: I feel like my mischief wasn't managed with this at all but I love Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger. I thought I would get it out in this one and I did, getting a feel for the pairing. It's always difficult for me to get Mrs. Zabini into it and agreeable but I think I did it here. There will be a sister story that's Drarry if you want it. READ AND REVIEW! I'm taking votes on the sister story by the way.


End file.
